


Overtale: Timelines Never Cease

by minieverfeel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, True Pacifist Run, different timelines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minieverfeel/pseuds/minieverfeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the barrier broke,everyone thought it was a happy ending. A year later things start going wrong. Terrible things, that will test all of our friends strength, and especially our protagonist. But the question remains...what happens when timelines meet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pretale: The End of Under

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Undertale fic, and I'm doing this for NaNoWriMo, so updates may take a few days. Please, if you can, make comments towards it. I'd really like feedback, considering I just got the game, so the story thus far has been influenced by my watching of multiple runs of it.

                When the great barrier broke, it was blindingly bright, as though someone had shattered a star. The remaining remnants of the magic had scattered all over, glinting in the setting sunlight. It seemed as bright and kind as the human who had united once again both humans and monsters. Frisk. They had stood there, with those whom they had met on their journey both newer and older, admiring the scene of where they were from, and the adoration of this new world that their friends felt. This new world would not be easy at first, they knew. But if anyone could have made their hearts beat as one, Frisk would.


	2. Chapter One: A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A get together of old friends and surprise the Frisk doesn't suspect

“Frisk dearest, it’s time to wake up.”  
The human rubbed their eyes sleepily and looked up, smiling.  
“Morning mom.”  
Toriel rubbed the small human on the head, loving how Frisk leaned into the touch, almost like a cat.  
“Come now dear. You must get ready for today. We’re having a party today, remember?”  
Frisk smiled and nodded. How could they have forgotten? It was one year since Underground and it’s residents had come to the surface. Things had been very tense at first, but humans had gotten more used to the idea of monsters and coexistence again. There were even some relationships between the species, though not very many yet. Things were really looking up for both sides.  
“I’ll be waiting downstairs, okay dear?”  
Frisk nodded again and hopped out of bed. The red heart pajamas were a smidgen too big, as the ends of their pants dragged on the floor as they walked to the restroom to get ready, their mind abuzz with thoughts of seeing all their friends again. All of them. Undyne, Alpyhs, Sans, Papyrus, Mettaton. Of course they saw Toriel very often, as well as Asgore, who worked nowadays as the caretaker of the garden’s at Toriel’s school. Speaking of which…  
Frisk snapped out of their thoughts and hurried back to their room, throwing on their normal stripped shirt and shorts, before bounding downstairs.  
“Thank goodness. I was about to come up there myself.” Toriel smiled as she set a plate of pancakes in front of the young Frisk.  
Frisk smiled and began to devour the pancakes hungrily. The only thing better for breakfast than pancakes was donuts from Miss Muffet. But pancakes were one of Frisk’s favorites.  
“Don’t eat too fast now dear, you’ll get a stomachache.”  
“Yes mom!”  
Toriel paused for a moment and blushed. She had been acting as a mom for Frisk for over a year now, and she was still blushing over it. It made her so happy to have a child around again. After what had happened with Asriel and Chara, she never thought that she would again, and every human that came after them broke her heart more and more. But they were free now, and Frisk was every bit of her child as Chara and Asriel were.  
Frisk finished and set the dishes in the sink, before scampering into the living room to grab their backpack. Toriel nodded and grabbed the keys off of the rings by the door.  
“Ready Frisk?”  
Frisk nodded, and the two of them left, happily. 

A normal day at school later, Frisk was helping set up the backyard for the soon to be party. Butterscotch cinnamon pie, spaghetti, instant noodles, hot dogs, and more. It smelled delicious, and Frisk was very thankful that Toriel was cooking rather than Undyne, especially after what happened to her fish shaped home. Thankfully, both she and Papyrus have increased their cooking repertoire.  
“Hey kid, got a hug for someone?”  
“Sans!” Frisk yelled, dropping the paper plates on the table and running to hug Sans. However, when she wrapped her arms around him, only a comical noise filled the air.  
“Hah! You fell for the old whoopie cushion hug trick!” Frisk snickered.  
“Boy you’re sure tugging on my funny bone Sans.” Frisk replied, Sans’ joining in on her laughter.  
“Gaaaaah! Sans! Frisk! Your jokes are terrible!”  
“Papyrus! So cool to see you again!” Frisk smiled, hugging the skeleton by the legs.  
“Nyeh heh heh heh heh! Not nearly as cool as I, the Great Papyrus am!”  
“Well, that’s because you just walked in!.”  
“What are you two dorks talking about?”  
A rather fishy individual began to noogie the tallest of them.  
“U-undyne...please don’t noogie the skeleton.”  
“Nice to see you again short stuff, though gotta say you look taller than last time.” Undyne sneered in her friendly way.  
“Nice to see you too Undyne!”  
“O-oh! H-hey there guys!”  
“Alphys! So lovely to see you again!” Papyrus beamed.  
“It is!” Frisk agreed.  
“Your jewelry seems to be ring-ing a bell.” Sans joked, pointing to a gold band that the shy monster had.  
“Congratulations Alphys and Undyne! You two are so perfect for each other!”  
“Yes! Congratulations on your...ring thing. Whatever that means.”  
“It means we’re gonna get married you-!”  
“Oh! Well then very much so congratulations!”  
Frisk laughed as their gaze caught on to the extremely large guest awaiting at the back gate.  
“Fluffybuns! Glad you could make it!”  
“H-how do you know that nickname?”  
“Um...the turtle told me!”  
“Turtle? Why that sly old-”  
“Language Asgore!”  
“Yes Toriel, I know. Sorry little one.”  
“S’ fine.”  
The former king sniffs the air.  
“Is that tea I smell?”  
“Yeah, mom and I made it. C’mon.”  
Frisk leads the tall monster into the house to grab a cup of tea.  
“Hello Darling~ Happy to see me~?”  
Frisk pokes her head out of the kitchen door.  
“Hey Mettaton. Looking good.” Frisk replies, throwing up a thumb before popping back into the kitchen.  
Frisk pulls out a step stool and tries to reach a cabinet. However, they stop when they hear a snicker from beside them.  
“Can you…?”  
“Oh, of course.” This causes the king to stop with his laughter and to retrieve a dainty looking cup.  
“Darling if you asked Alphys I’m sure she would make you extendable legs and arms like mine. They’re simply fabulous.”  
“But then you’d have competition, wouldn’t you Mettaton?”  
“My goodness you’re right! But you need only call my name and I’ll be there in a jiff dear! I would never disappoint a fan such as yourself!”  
Frisk flashes a gentle smile and a thumbs up before pouring Asgore’s tea.  
“Anything for your tea?”  
“No thank you dear, but thank you for the offer.”  
Frisk hands the cup of tea to Asgore, before returning outside to the party.  
“Frisk! There you are!”  
“Yeah, I’m right here Papyrus. What’s up?”  
“I was wondering how you are doing young one! We don’t talk nearly as much as we used to.”  
“Yeah, but cell phones work differently here too Papyrus. You have to charge them.”  
“Confound these human contraptions needing electricity so often.”  
“Yeah, but it lets you do things like heat up spaghetti…”  
“That is true. Ah yes, Electricity is marvelous, wouldn’t you say human?”  
“It sure is Papyrus.” Frisk giggles slightly.  
“Hey wait...is Sans...flirting with Mom?”  
“Hmm?” Papyrus turned his head towards his brother.  
“Oh my gosh! You’re right Frisk!” He said more quietly as Frisk shush him.  
Sans and Toriel were laughing and smiling together, probably making more bad puns than anything else.  
“They look really happy...don’t they Papyrus?”  
“Oh yes, they look splendid together.”  
Frisk tugged on Papyrus’ scarf, bringing his attention down to them.  
“Yes Frisk?”  
Frisk raised their arms, as Papyrus understood, instantly picking them up.  
“What is it young-?”  
Frisk interrupted as they grabbed onto Papyrus around the neck and hugged tight.  
“H-human, are you alright?”  
“Yeah. I just wanted to give you a hug.”  
Papyrus hugs back tightly.  
“Worry not the human. I, The Great Papyrus, will give you a hug.”  
“Thanks Papyrus.”  
Papyrus sets down the tiny human, smiling before getting distracted by the obscene amount of spaghetti on the table. Undyne and Papyrus though, began to fight over the bowl. Frisk snickered at the two being completely themselves, before feeling a tug on their shirt. Frisk turned around and spotted the shy dinosaur, tugging on her shirt.  
“What’s up Alphys?”  
“I-I was wondering if um...w-when the t-t-t-time comes if you’d b-be our flower girl.”  
“Only if I get to dress up like Mew Mew Cutie.”  
“That’s perfect! I-I didn’t even think of that! It would be amazing to have to cosplay her!”  
“Really? I thought that you’d have thought that right away. You do own a shop for this kinda stuff.”  
“Y-yeah, but not the costume kind. Undyne and I c-can’t really sew.”  
“Seeing how Undyne cooks…”  
“What about me?  
The tall blue skinned monster snarked in her normal voice, leaning on her girlfriend’s head, who in turn, transcended into a shade of red.  
“N-nothing! Nothing at all! I just uh-”  
Undyne placed a gentle kiss on the monster’s forehead.  
“Chill Alphy, you’re okay.”  
The two beamed at each other, with Frisk enjoying their happiness until a certain smaller skeleton caught their attention.  
“Hey San’s why are you all blue?”  
“Well, that’s because I’ve got nobody to talk to right now.”  
“I guess I could come over here to make things more humerus.”  
“I dunno, I think I like skullking.”  
“Didn’t you do enough of that in high skull?”  
The two started giggling at their puns, a screech from Papyrus echoed at the badness of them.  
“Hey Sans?”  
“Yeah kiddo?”  
“If you hurt her, I’m not gonna like you anymore.”  
“Same goes to you kid.”  
“Of course I wouldn’t hurt…” Frisk paused, thinking on how they left the ruins so quickly after the battle. How hurt Toriel was.  
“Kid, c’mon that wasn’t your fault.”  
“How did you-?”  
“A skeleton has got a skele-ton of ways.”  
Frisk giggled a little.  
“Baaaaaad.”  
“Says you numbskull.”  
“Don’t even, I can see right through you.”  
The two guffawed some more at each others puns. Not noticing the looming figure behind them. That took a deep breath and smiled.  
“Hey you too, what’s a skeleton order at a restaraunt?”  
“I dunno Mom, what?”  
“Spare ribs.”  
The three laughed more, much to Papyrus’ discontentment at the increasingly bad jokes.  
“Oh Frisk dear, come on now. I almost forgot something.”  
“Huh?” Frisk followed their mom confused. The party was a smash hit, so what could be missing.  
Toriel leaned into the grass and pulled up the fragile child to see what was on the table. There was a cake, That looked just like the place she landed when she fell into Underground. On the top, in Flowey yellow icing was written “Happy Falling Frisk.”  
Frisk covered their mouth in disbelief. Their friends...actually did this for them.  
“Since you never told us when your birthday was dear, we decided we would celebrate you falling into Underground and saving us, befriending us. I’m sorry we couldn’t have it on the actual day but-”  
“Thank you.”  
Toriel blinked. It wasn’t often that Frisk interrupted her, but Frisk stared at her with tears nearly falling from their eyes, a wobbly smiled planted on their face.  
“Of course my dear. Now we need candle don’t we?”  
“I’ve got them.”  
Asgore smiled as he leaned down, placing eleven candle on the cake very carefully, a gentle smile gracing his face.  
“Now human as is tradition of your kind-” Papyrus began  
“We need to sing the hymn of your people!” Undyne finished, striking a very dynamic pose similar to that of a children’s cartoon.  
“No! No Darlings! What is called for is some praises about me and my glorious journey to help her!” Mettaton replied, striking a more ridiculous pose than Undyne.  
“W-what I believe is c-called for is a birthday song.”  
“Huh?” All three turned towards Alphys who shrunk back even further.  
“Yeah, don’t you know the Happy Birthday song?”  
“Oh yeah...I think I’ve heard of it in one of the movies…”  
“Ready everyone…”  
The large group began to sing to Frisk, who was still trying to hold back tears from falling. Frisk loved their friends so much, and they all tried so hard to make this a thing. They were amazing people, inside and out.  
When the song ended, Frisk blew out the candles, silently wishing for everyone’s happiness.  
Later, after the cake, people had gotten them presents. From skelebros came a picture of the Great Papyrus on...papyrus, and a full joke kit. From Undyne and Alphys came a new collection of magical girl anime. Mettaton gave Frisk an t-shirt cannon filled with T-shirts from his tour, and Asgore gave them a teacup that looked exactly like them. Toriel then pulled out a small box from her pocket. opening it slightly, she smiled and opened it all the way. Inside was a small heart locket, that had a photo of all of them together.  
Frisk blinked and launched themself at Toriel.  
“There there my child.”  
“T-thank you! Everyone!” Frisk whimpered swiping at their eyes, to wipe away tears. 

There was nothing it seemed could go wrong. Frisk was home.


	3. Chapter Two: Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An event shakes Frisk to the core, and even with their friends support, will they ever recover?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Just finished this chapter today, so it'll be a few days til the next one. Hopefully not too long though :)

Frisk stood there, nails biting into their palms as they stared at Toriel. Her face was peaceful, her fur smoothed out against the pillow, her face in a peaceful smile. She almost looked like she was sleeping...almost. Frisk knew better. Toriel was...was…  
Frisk couldn’t stand to think about it anymore and began rubbing their eyes again with the ever present tears in them. They started to cry almost uncontrollably, fat tears that trickled down their cheeks like rivers that never seemed to dry. Frisk felt a tug on their shoulder and being pulled into a one armed embrace.   
“I know kid. Let it out.”  
Frisk gripped onto the skeleton’s shirt and began crying harder. Sans wasn’t normally the most emotionally supportive person, but he knew this must be killing the kid. Toriel saved them, stopped them from fighting Asgore. Was their mom. He held them close. How could this have happened?

A few weeks after the party, Frisk was walking home, a smile plastered on their face. Toriel had gone home early that day from school, not feeling very good, and their kind lizard like friend had invited them over to make Toriel a get well card. Frisk smiled at the thought of bringing back both lovely flowers from Asgore’s garden at school as well as a card. Frisk knew Mom would probably like it. Asgore knew just what type of flowers she loved too. And Frisk would make tea and snail soup for Toriel to get better. She opened the door quietly.  
“Mom? Are you awake?”   
The house was dead silent, which was rather unusual. Toriel, usually had music playing the the background. Or something. This silence was unnatural, and got on their nerves quite quickly.   
“Mom? You here?”  
Frisk knew better. Of course Toriel was there. She was probably sleeping or something. Frisk made her way through the living room to move to the kitchen, but a sight in the cream colored dining room released a shrill scream from their throat. There on the ground, eyes wide open was Toriel. Her face was contorted into a look of shock and pain, blood seeping into her snow colored fur and all over the carpet. A myriad of knife marks all over her back, as though the person thought they hadn’t done the job right.  
Frisk stood there frozen, tears dripping from their eyes as they shook violently. Not mom. Frisk thought that Mom knew how to fight, that Toriel would stay, and they’d be a family forever not...this.   
When Asgore arrived a few moments later, he had to pry Frisk from their spot, who latch onto him and started sobbing again, wailing for the corpse to wake up and smile. That they were suppose to make butterscotch pie and play jokes and braid flowers until they were dizzy in the face. No, this. This wasn’t supposed to happen. they wailed and wailed while Asgore called and while the police started to come in. The child’s cries grew fainter and fainter until they finally fell asleep on Asgore. The tall monster got permission to retrieve some items from Frisk’s room, and proceeded to grab some of the basics for them. Clothes, stuffed animals, trinkets from people. Carrying the items, and the worn child, he walked back to his own home, not too far away.  
After setting the worn child in his own room, he climbed back down the stairs and let his own emotion spring forth. He had never been the best husband, nor the greatest friend. But still, to him, Toriel was bright. She was sunlight through clouds, the warmth of the days. She was one of the few things that kept him tethered into the world after Asriel and Chara passed. Now she was gone. Murdered. And poor Frisk. Frisk had found her. He knew he should have checked up on Toriel. He knew she wasn’t feeling good, and if he had maybe...he could have saved her from that fate.  
After a while, when his tears dried to his old cheeks, he pulled out the phone Alphys made for him. She was still very much a wizard with technology, making one that would fit him in all his height. He paused for a moment, before deciding to ring up the first people she met other than Toriel.  
“Hello, this is the Great Papyrus speaking!”  
“Oh...hello Papyrus. Is your brother home?”  
“Why yes! Sans! Sans get over here it’s the king!”  
A slight shifting later and he heard a chuckle and a greeting.  
“What’s up?”  
“Get somewhere where Papyrus won’t be able to hear you.”  
The eerie silence fit the tension between the two. Sans knew his majesty wouldn’t speak to him as such unless something was genuinely wrong, and the king was trying not to cry again. After a slam and a creak the skeleton replied.  
“I’m in my room. What’s wrong your majesty?”  
“Toriel. She’s...she’s dead.”  
Another stunted silence preceded by a whispering of the word dead by the skeleton.  
“She...she wasn’t feeling well today, so she went home early, and I was taking care of the flowers in the garden. Frisk they...they came by to ask for some flowers and then they talked about going home with a friend and when I got home I relaxed a bit until I heard a scream and followed it until I got to Toriel’s house a-and there was Frisk. Standing there frozen with Toriel on the ground. And she was all cut up and i-it was horrible Sans. She wasn’t turning to dust either it was just her...body...laying there.”   
Sans’ breath sped up, it catching in his throat somehow.  
“Is the kid okay?”  
“They cried themself to sleep. I’m not going to wake them up.”  
“Keep things out of view for them, okay? Anything that could hurt them. Especially knives.”  
“San’s?”  
“J-just trust me.”  
“Alright Sans. I trust you.”  
“I’ll figure out how to tell Papyrus...do you want me to tell the others?”  
“I can do that...you just focus on your brother. And Sans?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Don’t do anything unwise yourself.”  
“You know me your highness. I’m not a numbskull.”  
Asgore smiled slightly.  
“Take care of yourself, and I’ll see you sometime soon.”  
“Yeah, you too. Bye your majesty.”  
Asgore clicked the end button on the phone and sit it down on the table. He cradled his face in his hands as just breathed. He knew Sans’ crush on Toriel. He knew how she felt back for him. The two shared so much in common through the years she spent in the ruins. How Sans must feel after this, he had no idea. He must be crushed as he was. He felt a tug on his pants and turned. There was Frisk, gripping onto a raggedy bunny that was one of the first things that Toriel bought for them when they said they wanted to stay with her.   
He lifted them up onto his lap and let them latch on around his neck.  
“You can cry more too you know. She loved you.”  
The comment struck the king. This child was so caring, even while they were hurting, even though they were going through their own grief they went out of their way to make sure that he himself could feel as though he could grieve as well.   
“I know little one...know that she loved you too. More than anything.”  
“Asgore...what’s gonna happen?”  
He blinked. He hadn’t thought too much. Frisk was now left without a mother, without a home. Their whole world had basically collapsed. He squeezed their small body closer to him.   
“Don’t worry Frisk. I won’t let anything happen to you. Neither will Undyne or Alphys or Sans, Papyrus...no one will let anything happen to you.”  
“Promise?”  
“I promise.”

After that, Asgore finished calling up all Frisk’s friends they had made, and then put Frisk to bed, promising to sleep in the same room after everything else was taken care of. It had taken nearly a week to get everything settled with the funeral. Any donations made would be going to Toriel’s school, as she would have wanted. Most people slept in Asgore’s home for the week, and had taken to keeping an eye on Frisk and trying to cheer them up.   
Frisk was mostly silent since that first night, only speaking when they needed to. They had cracked a few smiles, especially around Sans, who had cracked a few puns, despite his own smile that wasn’t fooling anyone. They had woken up quite a few times screaming in the middle of the night for Toriel. Those nights were the worst, when many friends toppled into Asgore’s room and piled onto the bed, all eager to help Frisk in anyway they could. Papyrus, who they were all worried about, was more withdrawn yes, but he was still putting forth his enthusiasm and antics, making some smiles for his friends break out.   
Then the day came. The place was nice. A quaint little funeral home, very cozy, yet large enough walkways for even their most largest guests. Golden colored flowers adorned many fixtures and around Toriel’s body, which had been dressed in one of the finest dresses in a royal violet. She looked as if she could wake from the white coffin at any moment and hold Frisk close. But that couldn’t happen anymore. Frisk had constantly latched onto the person closest to them, avoiding going near the coffin until Asgore gently said they needed to at least tell her goodbye. This lead to where they were now; crying and latched onto Sans.  
Sans rubbed their back and picked them up carefully, going to sit in the front row of the chairs. Human funerals were weird, but for some reason, it felt right for Toriel, who had fought so long for the humans who came into Underground. Sans sighed, as the thoughts of Toriel came into his head, her smile, her laughter, her jokes. He shook slightly, holding back tears himself as he held Frisk closer. Frisk stirred a little and held him back closer, as if saying to go ahead and cry. And cry Sans did. Not the loud sobs that Frisk let out, but silent glowing tears running down his cheekbones as he held them close. The two let each other cry and feel consoled in the wake of their loss.  
After a time, Papyrus came up and cheered them up with a silly face and a pun, but Frisk didn’t leave Sans side, holding onto his hand tightly. People came up to pay their respects to Toriel. She was many of the children’s favorite teacher. Always having a kindness in her heart and a smile plastered on her face. They then all apologized to Frisk for their loss. Everyone knew that the shy girl was quite obviously the monster’s adopted daughter. The two had an insanely close bond.   
Frisk gave them nods, still not talking much at all, and still gripping tight onto Sans’ hand. If the skeleton were human, they’d probably have to amputate due to lack of bloodflow, but Sans just gave gentle squeezes back, reassuring the human he had come to cherish so much as a friend. Frisk leaned on Sans and muttered an apology.  
Sans looked over at the child who almost seemed bent on disappearing into his black hoodie he got for this...event.   
“Hey kiddo…”  
Frisk looked up, from the hoodie, slightly curious.  
“I hope you’re not too disturbed...you know, from all that coffin.”  
Frisk left out a watery laugh that wavered as they rubbed at their eyes.  
“Good one...Sans…”  
“Kid...you know….she would want you to smile. She’d tell you to-”  
“Stay determined…”  
Sans smiles slightly and nods to them.  
“You know something Sans?”  
“What kiddo?”  
“You’re going tibia okay too.”  
His eyes closed as his smile grew more genuine and leaned on her.   
“Guys...it’s time.”  
Frisk looked up at Undyne, who was normally much more boisterous and passionate. This much black didn’t suit her. Neither did her quiet. They stood up, still holding onto Sans’ hand.   
“Hey kid...you’re gonna have to let go of my hand.”  
Frisk looked back at Sans confused.  
“I have to help carry her…”  
Frisk paused, before nodding and walking away from the sight of their friends lifting their mother’s final cradle to the herse. They didn’t want to know that their mom was never going to wake up, never going to smile again.   
“Frisk...come here.”  
Frisk looked over and joined Undyne and Alphys over by the guestbook.  
“Hey...you know...you can stay over here with us while they get the...Would you like that?”  
Frisk nodded, curling up on themselves if it were possible.   
Undyne sighed. This whole death thing. It wasn’t usually her scene. She was more about fighting and honor...shit like that. But kids...and death. They were completely different fields and she was lost in a sea of black clothes and really really sad people. She remembered watching shows where the dead would be avenged, but doing it in all actuality...i was not as wise nor as easy.  
Alphys was even awkward around Frisk right now. It was one thing to see them passive, with still that determination not to fight. It was quite another to see them like this. Mourning. Broken almost. Frisk was filled with such sadness that it almost didn’t seem like them anymore. Undyne knew that it would take the kid a while to bounce back, but still…  
Frisk was grabbing onto those who they felt close to, as if they were afraid at any moment, they too would be lost to whatever sicko killed Toriel.   
Undyne knew that some humans still hated monsters, still feared them. But she knew that if it was one of those groups, they’d leave a message of some sort. This was just cold blooded murdering. And Undyne couldn’t help but feel helpless at the fact that she lost one of her friends and did nothing about it. It made her grit her teeth in anger and want to flip something over. But she knew that she really couldn’t in this place. Plus the look Frisk was giving her calmed her down as she leaned down and gather the small one in an awkward hug.  
“I swear Frisk…If I ever catch who did it. They will pay.”  
Frisk nodded and hugged Undyne close. They knew Undyne hated being helpless, more than anything. After the two let go of their awkwardness, they lightly hit Undyne on the leg and smiled up at her, knowing it was what she need.  
“Thanks...loser.”  
Frisk nodded and looked to Alphys, who still looked nervous and uncomfortable. Frisk patted her on the back and smiled, receiving one in return.  
“Darlings...it’s time to go.”  
Frisk looked up at Mettaton. Even the robot seemed more solemn than usual, his words still similar but losing their spark. His moves less dramatic.   
Frisk nodded and wrapped their arms around theirself. The three who were still much taller than the human shared a look of concern before turning back to the child.   
“Come now dear. We need to get to the car.”   
Frisk nodded and grabbed the hand that Mettaton had extended, it chilling her more than she already felt through her thick, black sweater.   
“I apologize for the cold dear, I can’t really help that their heating isn’t working as well as it should.”  
“S’okay.”  
Mettaton led the child to the car, setting them in the backseat, before climbing into the driver’s seat. Undyne and Alphys were soon out, Alphys sitting in the front while Undyne took a liking to the back to keep an eye on Frisk, who began to stare at their feet.   
It took a bit to get to the graveyard, and with the car being silent as it was, it was rather uncomfortable for all. Frisk started fidgeting once they got closer and closer to the graveyard. Undyne reached a hand over to offer reassurance, which made Frisk shove their hands under them and bit their lip almost painfully.   
“Careful kid.”  
Frisk looked over and nodded before turning their gaze back to their shoes. They stopped biting their lip. When the car halted, they quickly got out to be rid of the awkward atmosphere that permeated the air. Frisk walked over by the hearse, watching Asgore, Papyrus, and Sans all carry the overly large coffin. They trailed them slightly, keeping their eyes on the wooden container of her mother’s body. They set it down on the lowering device and stepped back, almost gravitating towards Frisk, who kept staring at the hole in the ground.  
Sans grabbed them by the back of their sweater and pulled them back from the hole slightly. They were a little too close to the hole for his taste, considering they looked so miserable they might jump into it any second. Once he let go of the scruff of their sweater, he resumed holding their small hands that trembled like leaves in the wind.   
The sermon for Toriel didn’t go on too long. Monsters didn’t really have much religion, and moreso, hadn’t been seen actually dying for quite sometime. Their bodies were usually dust and the last remnants of magic. Not whole like this. Not broken like her. After the sermon was the flowers, and that’s when things started to get really bad. Frisk was the first one to drop a flower into the hole, shaking with silent tears while they did it. Second was Asgore, who immediately picked up Frisk, who had begun shaking again. He held them close and the grabbed onto the fur around his neck and buried their head into it to muffle their sobs. Whimpers of the word mom could be heard through the thick hair that Frisk had their face shoved it.   
After the flowers the service closed and people started retreating to their cars. For the humans, it meant going home. But for the monster crew they made their way back to Asgore’s house. When the procession of cars arrived, they saw Asgore lift Frisk from the seat, their face slack from sleep and stained with tear tracks all over it. The stirred and looked around, haphazardly, before spotting their friends and waved, content to let Asgore hold them. He looked like he wasn’t ready to put them down just yet.   
They came inside and somehow everyone piled into the living room. They began telling stories about Toriel. Like how Sans met her and how Papyrus had tried to take dancing lessons from her, only to literally fall apart during their lesson from nervousness. Undyne talked about how she had came to Toriel about advice on proposing. Alphys talked about how the queen consoled her after finding out about her research and guilt. Asgore talked about how she had always given everything pet names and how he had to be specific about picking snails out of the garden and how she loved butterscotch anything. And Frisk...Frisk talked about how it was like to actually have a mom. They smiled and laughed and cried and when it was all said and done, most of the funeral mood had passed.   
The group eventually began to leave, with promises of visiting much more often and doing things together more often like cooking and driving and joking, until only Asgore and Frisk remained. Frisk was still on their spot on the couch, hands tucked under their legs and they swung them back and forth.   
“Child...would you like a slice of pie perhaps…?”  
Frisk looked up to Asgore and paused for a moment before mumbling out a response.  
“Is it...butterscotch cinnamon?”  
The king nodded dutifully and waited for their response.  
“...Yes please.”  
The king smiled and scurried to the kitchen, grabbing a slice of pie and bringing it out to them. Frisk looked down and very deliberately took a bite.   
“It tastes...just like hers…”  
He nods.  
“That’s because she’s the one who taught me how to make it.”  
“Asgore...I-I miss her so much.”  
“I know my child.” Asgore wrapped an arm around Frisk as they started to let crystalline tears fall down their face.   
They shoved more pie down their throat, as if they hadn’t eaten all day, as if they were lingering to any senses that could still be linked to her.   
“Will I ever feel okay again?”  
Asgore blinked, pulling the nearly empty pie out of her hands and setting it down.   
“Someday my child. When it’s had time to heal and you remember she’d want you to smile.”   
Frisk nodded and buried their head into his chest again. The king rubbed their back and hoped, for Frisk’s sake, that the time of healing would come soon.

Little did they notice the giggling figure outside. Red eyes glowing in the darkness of night.  
“Oh Frisky...it’s just begun”


	4. Chaper Three: End to Suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Toriel's death, Fisk tries to get back to a semi-decent state, but tragedy is never too far away

It was another week before Frisk felt okay enough to return to school, the whole place very understanding as it was one of their own faculty members, as well as Frisk’s mother. Frisk gripped their bookbag straps tightly as they arrived with Asgore, the worn blue material leaving marks on their hands.

“It’ll be okay Frisk. I promise.”

Frisk nodded jerkily. They knew that this wasn’t going to be easy at all, but it is what Mom would have wanted. Mom always put such an emphasis on education, loving her job as a teacher. The halls would be so empty without her.

“Hey! Frisk!”

Frisk turned to see the familiar yellow monster without arms that she had come to appreciate.

“Hey Kid!”

“I-I’m sorry about what happened to Toriel.”

Frisk smiles sadly and nods.

“Thanks…”

“I’m glad that you’re safe though.”

“Thanks.

“Well, come on! At this rate, we’ll be late for class.”

Frisk nods and waved goodbye to Asgore, who had pulled out his hedge trimmers as the grounds had gotten a tad unruly since his absence.

Frisk followed Kid through the school quietly, hanging onto their backpack more fervently. They could see the stares and the whispering chatter. They hated it. They hated that they were talking about themself and Mom. About how Toriel wasn’t there anymore. They knew that it was probably their fault for not getting home sooner. Frisk hung their head not wanting to see anymore, until they bumped into someone. They looked up and saw Kid and a much larger monster in front of them.

“Hey...you’re the one with no Mom now right? And you don’t talk either. Did you cry at her funeral, or were you silent there too?”

Frisk just kept looking down, not wanting to answer, more wanting to curl up and simply disappear from all existence. If they still had the power right now, a reset might be in order. Or at least, a loading from their determination saves. But that wasn’t possible right now and the monster before them simply guffawed at their own stupidity before lumbering off to join its friends in the joking at Frisk’s expense.

Kid  frowned and looked over to Frisk, who was holding their backpack too tight for comfort.

“Hey Frisk...It’s okay. They’re just bullies.”

Frisk lowered their head and nodded before walking quietly to their locker.

Kid stared after their friend, scurrying to follow. Kid knew that Frisk was going through a hard time, and didn’t mean to be so distant. Miss Toriel was the best teacher they had, and Kid knew that Frisk was very very close to their mother, never really talking about their human family at all.

Kid knew that the humans were always very cautious of where the underground was, so why would they go into that hole? Kid didn’t want to know.

After the two put their supplies away, they went to class, Frisk looking more down than ever.

“Hey Frisk...Smile would ya? The Great Papyrus would say that, and probably offer to make spaghetti!”

Frisk looked over and smiled slightly.

“Yeah...thanks Kid.”

“Of course! For I, the Marvelous Kid, will make you smile, even if you are sad.”

Frisk started laughing a little before they reached the room. Frisk stared at the doorknob in dismay, knowing that when they opened it, Toriel wouldn’t be in the room. It would be someone else completely.

“It’s okay. Miss Muffet is really nice, even if her pastries are expensive.”

Frisk blinked and then smiled, nodding, before entering the classroom. Stading there, was Miss muffet in much more serious clothes than her red outfit. Frisk waved before Muffet knew they were there.

“Oh you!” She scurried up to them and wrapped her six arms around them tightly.

“I heard about what happened to Toriel dear. You can have tea with me if you wish. I won’t even charge you anything. You can even play with my pet again.”

“S’okay. I’m living with Asgore now, and I promised I’d help garden.”

Muffet nodded before pinching their cheek.

“Just be good okay Frisk okay? I don’t want to have to string you up.”

“...you know most humans don’t like that.”

“Yes, but you’re a special case you spider loving genius.”

Frisk smiled sadly and nodded. Toriel was always teaching Frisk ahead if they asked for it. They supposed that eventually they’d have to be moved up a grade. Not anymore really.

Frisk gripped the locket around their neck and sad down, fingers tugging at it fervently. As if they could wish on it and Toriel would appear, like a fairy godmother. And the two would be happy. They felt the piteous look from Muffet and Kid and slinked even further, over to the their chair and sat down, head plopping onto their desk. Frisk looked exhausted to be honest, not like themself at all.

Throughout the day, Frisk seemed to be in another world, still getting their work done, but not truly being there, as their voice was vacant and empty when they did answer, and most of the time, they didn’t. Preferring to sit there and quietly work ahead in the book. This was getting more and more concerning to Kid, but they knew Frisk wouldn’t be the same immediately after what happened. Frisk might never be the same actually. And that thought genuinely made Kid concerned.

At lunch, the two sat together up on the roof, watching the clouds and pointing out shapes. Frisk laughed at the amount of bones Kid saw in the sky. Papyrus must have really left a mark on the kid. Of course, Frisk thought Sans was pretty cool, with his time and space shenanigans.

The rest of class Frisk was a bit more active, which made both Kid and Muffet happy. After all, Frisk had helped them both. And seeing them so down was just disheartening.

After school, Frisk scurried out to the garden, where they found Asgore pulling weeds in a flower bed.

“Hello little one. How are you?”

Frisk shrugged and set down their back, leaning close to Asgore.

“Certainly not the same, is it?”

Frisk shook their head no and looked down more. Asgore patted them on the back, smiling gently.

“How about we start weeding more? These flowers could use a little help.”

Frisk nodded and started on their work, smiling lightly. The two hummed lightly, smiling at each other and gently admiring the beauty of the plants that seemed so full of life. The vibrant colors against the dark earth of the flower bed seemed to shine even brighter than before. The dirt between their fingers made them feel alive.

Even though Frisk smiled though, the flash of yellow that reminded them of their friend, the kind Asriel, shook them for a moment, until Asgore shook their shoulder slightly and smiled gently. Frisk smiled back, absentmindedly though, still concerned that the image of Asriel-no Flowey, appeared in their mind. The remains of Asriel, the shell known as Flowey, was left in Underground. It wasn’t like they could climb up and out. They were stuck there, so why were you even bothering to think of them. No one else even really remembered them.

“Something wrong Frisk?”

Frisk looked up to Asgore, shocked for a moment before nodding. Asgore didn’t remember. Didn’t need to remember. This was Frisk’s burden to bear. That and maybe Sans. They had never asked if the time traveling skeleton if they remembered. How much they remembered. It was never really important enough, let alone it might open wounds that were best left closed.

“You’re getting that look again Frisk. Sometimes…I wish you could simply be a child.”

Frisk looked up to Asgore confused.

“You’re always so deep in thought. Always silent. I just wish that you might be able to one day act as you simply are…a child.”

Frisk smiled sadly and patted the king on the shoulder. He didn’t have the intimidating shoulder pads anymore, but they were still plenty broad.

“Excuse me…”

Frisk turned around to see two very tall police officers, looming over them.

“What can we do for you officers?”

“May we talk to this…child….about what happened with Toriel Dreemurr?”

Asgore stood, his height towering over the two officers.

“Of course if I am present. I am after all, Frisk’s current guardian.”

They nodded and went into the school, to a conference room. Asgore had already taken off his gardening gloves, and was smiling politely, but Frisk knew that if any threat was made towards them that the king would be very unhappy. As in possible fight unhappy at this point, which made Frisk wiggle in their seat slightly. The king looked at them and smiled, before patting Frisk on the head.

“Can you tell us what happened on the day that Mrs. Dreemurr died?”

“Mom went home sick from school, so I asked Asgore to help me get some flowers from the school’s garden. Then I went with my friend Kid to their house to make a get well card. When I came home the door was unlocked and it was really quiet.”

“Wouldn’t it be quiet if she was sleeping?”

“No, Mom always kept on music, even if it was just background stuff. And then I found her.”

“What did you do?”

“Scream.”

“And then what?”

“Cried.”

“Did you touch Toriel at all?”

“No…I was…frozen. Asgore came over and he picked me up. And I just cried and cried and cried and cried and cried and mom…she was…”

Asgore rubbed their back and it was all Frisk needed to fling theirself at him and cry.

Asgore turned to the police officers, a fierce protectiveness sparking in his eyes.

“Enough.”

The officers nodded and apologized before leaving. Frisk still remained clinging to Asgore though, the sight of their mother’s body, bloodied and cut, flashing before their eyes in a sick twisting swirling catastrophe. Every second of staring at their mother’s lifeless body made them feel even more sick to their stomach. At this rate they might as well sprint to the bathroom because they were gonna be sick. Asgore rubbed their back, cooing reassurances and helpful thoughts about how it wasn’t then, that Toriel was no longer in pain and that they were safe here with him. That he’d never let anything like that happen to them again. Frisk’s breathing started to slow back down to a normal pace, though they started to shiver again. They weren’t prepared for trying to image that. They weren’t sure they’d ever be. After all, no one should have to see their mother like that.

Asgore lifted them up, their tiny hands still imbedded in his thick fur, and carried them outside to get some better air. Toriel had always said that children needed lots of fresh air, almost as if they were plants. For some reason though, the thought of comparing plants to children sent a pang of sadness driving into his heart. He didn’t know why, other than where Asriel had died, in those golden flowers. Hopefully, Toriel would be frolicking with Chara and Asriel in whatever form of afterlife there was for them. Humans believed mostly in an eternal paradise, so that’s what he hoped for.

Frisk eventually lessened their hold on his fur and pulled back, tear ridden eyes now red and puffy.

“She’d kill me for letting you get like this Frisk.”

Frisk looked at him and shook their head no. They knew that as mad as Toriel was at Asgore, that she still felt a strong connection to them, whether through their original two children or through Frisk, or through the truly kind hearts that they both had inside, or their kingdom and duty to the monsters they protected.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay little one. You’re hurting very much, and Toriel wouldn’t know what to do either I think.”

Frisk nodded and snuggled closer to Asgore, their cold hands being warmed by the heat generated through the fur.

“Now come one, there is a home we need to get to young one.”

Frisk nodded and they were off lumbering towards Asgore’s home, Frisk held on tight, smiling slightly. Asgore was a very good parent it seemed like, even if he had made a lot of mistakes in the past.

When the two arrived home, Frisk was set down so that Asgore could get the two tea, which to Frisk tasted like the special golden flower tea that Undyne had given them when they had first become friends. But thinking about that brought up a thought. Now that they were without Mom, would their parents come back? Frisk shuddered at that thought. A one sided conversation that Asriel had with them came up in their thoughts.

_“Frisk...why did you come here? Everyone knows the legend right? ‘Travelers who climb Mt. Ebott are said to disappear.’ … Frisk. Why would you ever climb a mountain like that? Was it foolishness? Was it fate? Or was it...because you…? ...Well. Only you know the answer, don’t you…?”_

Frisk remembered why they climbed the mountain. Remembered why they stayed with Toriel. Frisk didn’t think that their parents would ever look for them though. Ever. But the thought of losing their friends, losing Asgore now, terrified them. They shook slightly and looked up to Asgore who had a confused look on his face.

Should they tell Asgore though, was the question plaguing Frisk. They had never told Toriel, never thought to really. To Frisk, Toriel was mom, all the way. Now that she was gone...would they retain their immunity to the parental laws?

“Asgore…”

“Yes Frisk?”

“If they try...please don’t let my parents get me.”

Asgore blinked.

“Are they…?”

“Yeah, they’re alive. But I…”

_‘don’t ever want to see them again.’_

Asgore seemed to understand enough, as he brought Frisk closer to him and nodded sternly.

“Thank you for that. And not making me explain it more.”

“Child, if you found your way to Underground through Ebott, you have your reasons.”

Frisk paused before nodding and curling up closer to Asgore, who held them even closer. Frisk wondered if Chara ever told Asgore and Toriel about what made them climb up to Ebott. Frisk knew Chara told Asriel, but not if they told the people who acted as parents to them.

They knew Chara hated humans, despised them. Did Asgore and Toriel know that as well? Frisk didn’t want to dwell on it. Asriel and Chara...were both lost. It just made them want to curl in closer to Asgore, which they did. Who in turn held Frisk even more tightly, the two of them holding onto each other as if they were the only comfort in the world they had.

After a while though, Frisk began to wiggle, and the two broke their hug rather awkwardly still. Frisk and Asgore were two very similar minds, but the thought that they would have to kill each other, that Asgore was willing to kill Frisk, even if he truly didn’t want to lingered in both of their minds far longer than either would have liked, making even tender situations like this rather difficult afterwards.

The two began to work on dinner, flashing smiles as they cooked. It wasn’t snails or spaghetti for once, thank goodness. Frisk loved Papyrus, but spaghetti can only be tolerated for so long before it gets on one’s nerves. And Frisk felt like they had enough spaghetti for a lifetime. Let alone the burning down of kitchen, the waste of ingredients, and the taste. Papyrus took a long time to perfect his spaghetti recipe and with Frisk as their taste tester, it had been a while before they could even think about the pasta without a disgusted shudder.

After it was said and done, a lovely dinner made, Frisk got ready for bed and passed out rather quickly. They were worn from the first day back at school and Asgore didn’t blame them, tucking them in tight before he himself went to ready for bed.

 

_Frisk stood there, the toy knife in their hands staring down at the woman before them, the shocked look on their face._

_“Y...you really hate me that much? Now I see who I was protecting by keeping you here. Not you...but them! ha...ha…”_

_She burst into a flurry of dust, sticking to Frisk’s cheeks that were rosy pink, a maniacal smile blooming on their face, worse than Flowey. They giggled, stepping into the dust of their killed “Mother”. There was no remorse in those eyes, just an insatiable bloodlust._

 

Frisk woke up screaming, clutching their mouth in fear of rising bile from their throat. They thought they’d be sick.

Asgore rushed into the room to find Frisk curled up, shuddering sobs wracking their small frame. They looked over, their eyes completely reddened around their dark irises.Asgore swept them up into his arms and let them cry it out, simply cooing reassurances and kindness. Frisk clung tight, so afraid that if they let go of Asgore, they’d fall back into that nightmare with Toriel’s dust covering their face and their hair and their lungs. Eventually Frisk wore themself down to merely laying there, almost asleep again.

“Frisk…”

“Hm?”

“What was your nightmare?”

Frisk was silent for a moment.

“Toriel. Dust. Blood.”

Asgore nodded in understanding, cuddling the child closer to his chest.

“Do you want to sleep with me child?”

Frisk nodded their head vigorously, gripping his pajama top with such intensity that he thought their very determination might bring forth something strange. The two quickly retreated to Asgore’s room, who rubbed Frisk’s back and sang to them until they both fell asleep.

The next morning, the two sleepyhead woke up and wandered about their daily rituals like zombies, both sleep deprived beyond recognition. Once they got to school however, the two quickly gained energy, one from the garden that they tended to so meticulously, the other as a mask to keep from getting bullied as badly as yesterday. It cheered Kid up to see Frisk more lively to the point that they then scheduled a play date for that afternoon. Frisk smiled at the thought at having a normal friend with a normal family and life being friendly and having fun with them.

Kid and Frisk both went to Asgore after school ended to ring Kid’s parents, who were thrilled that their child was going to be with the hero of the monster race and the king. Asgore agreed and after helping with the gardening, they went back to Asgore’s home.

The two did normal things, like coloring, playing games, talking, until Kid had to go home, and their parents picked them up, promising another play date soon. The smile on Frisk’s face gave Asgore hope for a future where Frisk might be happy. This pattern continued for the next few weeks, Frisk’s nightmares lessening and their bondy with Kid being strengthened tightly. The two were soon thick as thieves, and even took to helping each other with homework, which was a huge plus to Kid, who had been struggling in Mathematics for quite sometime. Frisk was a good teacher.

About six weeks after Frisk had returned to school, they were called out in the middle of the day. Curious, they wandered to the office, where Asgore was, his eyes sad, almost trembling with tears. Frisk was puzzled. What could have Asgore that sad?

“Frisk...there’s been more trouble.”

Frisk’s eyes widened.

“W...who?”

The king gulped down a breath of air before spitting out the name in a rush.

“Papyrus.”


	5. Chapter Four: Suffering the Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for being patient, and for such good sports about this fic, here's a slightly longer chapter than normal. Hope you enjoy.

Frisk immediately dropped to their knees. The word no being repeated in their head, as if a matrana that could make reality go away. Papyrus was so kind, so friendly. He could literally do nothing wrong. So why would anyone want to hurt him. Let alone...kill him. Papyrus was one of the most selfless people and now he was...was...gone.  
Asgore walked over quietly to Frisk, who made no move of getting up, their eyes seemingly lost as tears streamed down their cheeks. Asgore didn’t understand it either. Papyrus was literally a stuffed animal. No one should be able to hurt him, let alone how do you kill a skeleton?  
Frisk was a rag doll in Asgore’s arms, whimpering and whispering questions of how and why would or could anyone hurt Papyrus. The principal gave the two many piteous looks, understanding that both must be completely devastated at such an immense amount of loss in such a short period of time.   
Asgore turned to them, his eyes almost overwhelmed with tears.   
“May we go? I understand we have been gone much but…”  
“Take as much time as you need. You two have been through so much.”  
Asgore nodded, carrying Frisk’s almost lifeless body over to his home and curling up around them. The two stayed like that a number of hours, between waking and sleeping, mourning their friend, until they went upstairs to pack up for the funeral they’d soon be attending.   
Half an hour later, they arrived at Sans’ home, worn eyes and mournful faces. Undyne opened the door, her face looking a good ten years older.   
“Hey guys.” her voice cracked, an obvious sign of her previous state of crying.  
Frisk rushed forward and hugged Undyne, who moved out of Asgore’s way while still being held onto.   
“H-how is-”  
“Miserable. His eye is glowing like mad. He hasn’t come out of his room in a good four hours, and when he does, he just looks...empty. Like he’s lost all hope.”  
“Papyrus was hope.”  
The two looked down to the child, who was fiddling with their sleeves, looking at the floor.   
“He was...was hope. To all of us. And now he’s...he’s…”  
“Gone.”  
All three looked up to the skeleton who just opened their door. San’s pupils were basically gone, her black sockets devoid of anything that could be considered reasonably okay. He looked weary, as though any second he was going to collapse and the life would slip right out of him. Frisk had never thought of Sans like this. Sans was usually so full of puns and smiles, so seeing him washed out and sad never occurred to them.   
Frisk wanted to run up and hug Sans and tell him that Papyrus wouldn’t want him sad, that even when he complained, it was obvious his jokes always made Papyrus smile, and that everything would be alright someday. Frisk wanted to curl up with him in the blue oversized jacket and snooze for a bit and go down to the new Grillby’s and get food and sit on the whoopie cushion extra hard just to make Sans laugh again. Then make terrible puns until Grillby puts his head in his hands and sighs reluctantly.  
“Go ahead kid.” Sans sighed, knowing that look that Frisk had on their face. It was the same look that they had when Papyrus got hurt, the same one that they had when Undyne’s house burned down and Alphys’ feelings were hurt at how much Mettatron got wrecked when he tried to stop them. It was the look of them wanting to do something, anything to alleviate another’s pain. And who know’s maybe it’d work. Maybe it wouldn’t. But he knew that letting Frisk get worse with this after Toriel’s death would be nothing but trouble.   
Frisk stumbled up the stairs after this, staring at their shoes until they reached in front of Sans. They stood there awkwardly for a moment, until Sans held out his arms and Frisk flung themself at him, nearly knocking him over. The two stayed like that for a moment until Sans lifted the little one up and the two disappeared into Sans’ room. 

Sans sat on the bed, Frisk in his lap, still latched on tight. He knew it’d be a few moments before Frisk let go. Until then, he’d just let them do their thing, rubbing their back.  
“Sans?”  
“Yeah Frisk.”  
“Do you...want me to try and reach a save? or reset? Something?”  
Sans paused. He didn’t think of that. But wouldn’t that be unfair to their friends, who had fought to get this far? They were finally free, but now both Toriel....and Papyrus...they were gone. His reasons for fighting were gone.   
“Do you…remember when your last save file is?”  
“N-not really. But...I could have sworn that it’s been since Underground was freed.”  
Sans nodded. Mayber Frisk could make it so that none of this ever happened. That Tori and Pap would both live. And they’d have a chance to stop whatever was happening. It would be selfish...but Pap…  
“It’s up to you kid. If you want to try...I won’t blame you at all. Or get mad.”  
Frisk nodded and closed their eyes, focused in with determination. It stayed silent like this for a few moments, until their eyes shot open and they started hyperventilating.   
“Kid what’s wrong?”  
Frisk didn't hear however, too upset or freaked out, something. They were not seeing what was in front of them. Sans had been in enough nightmares to know that much. They were seeing something else, something unpleasant. He quickly grabbed their face and stared them down, their eyes meeting for a few seconds until Frisk snapped out of it and started crying.  
“Kid...you okay? Kid, come on say something.”  
“I can’t.” They whimpered brokenly.  
Sans eyes widened. That was something new. Completely. Frisk should have still retained their ability to reset and save, even on the surface world. That fact that they couldn’t was just disturbing, and obviously scared the kid.  
“I tried and it’s there but it...it won’t work. The only other time that happened, the save file shattered after and I...I was so afraid you all would forget about me and hate me. And Flowey...Flowey kept on killing and killing and killing.”  
Sans pulled Frisk close. So that’s what was wrong. He knew about the other timelines, but a point where Frisk’s save file was shattered, their hard work in Underground gone in a flash and then having to die. Again and Again and Again. No wonder they were terrified. But maybe there were some time shenanigans going on, even larger than Frisk’s power. That would explain why they couldn’t reach a save. He’d have to look into it further. But for now what mattered was Frisk.   
“Sans I’m so sorry.”  
His sockets widened.  
“Kid, it’s not your fault. You tried.”  
“I’m so sorry Sans. For everything. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”  
Frisk clung to him, tears dripping down onto his hoodie. They didn’t know why they couldn’t and now they couldn’t help Papyrus. They couldn’t help Toriel. They couldn’t help Sans. They were useless and all they could say was sorry.   
“Look kid, it’s not your fault. I bet there’s something going on in the time stream that’s messing up all the saves. It’s not you.”  
Frisk nodded, still sniffling heavily. It was obvious they were still feeling awful, as if they were able to prevent this somehow. It was hard for Sans though to forget that this kid was only about eleven, and they had gone through the Underground a number of times, trying to get everything to work right to this point. To have it all thrown away because a save won’t load would be pretty scary.   
“Come on kid. If you don’t stop skullking I’m gonna have to find somewhere to dunk you.”  
Frisk laughed, their tears being wiped away by their overly large sweater.   
“Let’s find a movie to watch, I know that there’s bound to be one that gonna tibia good fit.”  
Frisk nodded and picked out a movie from the shelf that had been added to Sans’ room. The two snuggled close and began watching. About halfway through Sans looked down to see Frisk fast asleep, their breathing evened out and their small head resting on his chest.  
He rubbed them on the head and smiled.  
“Kid, you’re making me go soft.”   
Sans yawned and turned off the movie, too bone weary to sleep, yet not cruel enough to move and wake up Frisk. But as the hours went on his eyes began to close and he drifted off.

As the two went up to Sans’ room, Asgore turned to Undyne, who sat on the couch, her head leaned back.   
“How are you dealing with...this Undyne?”  
She looked over, her hair messier than usual, a weary look on her face. Undyne hated being seen like this. Weak. But Asgore was always stronger than her, so she let her guard down.   
“Asgore. He’s dead. It...it’s not good. It’s like...I keep expecting to hear him, to just have him pop out of nowhere with his happy goofy voice and I’ll noogie him into infinity...but...that won’t ever happen. It’s just...the world does seem like it has less hope without him in it. The brat’s right.”  
Asgore nodded, frowning. He hadn’t known Papyrus that long, but he knew of his kindness, and his affect on Undyne. She was much more lighthearted with him around.  
“Would you like some tea? I know that warm things might be able to help.”  
“Sure Asgore. I’d offer to help, but considering what I did to my kitchen...it’s probably not the best idea.”  
Asgore nodded and a few minutes later returned with tea for the both of them. Undyne sipped on it and sighed.  
“That’s a little better. It’s still so awkward, I mean...I’m used to death. Those kids Asgore. I was used to that, but now with our friends dying, it just seems awkward. As if we’re all waiting to go now. At least in the Underground we didn’t have to deal with bodies. It was just...dust. But now...we have to see how people died Asgore. And Papyrus...he...he was so cracked Asgore. And he had to sit through being cracked basically. It must have been awful. And his eyes...oh my god Asgore his eyes.”  
Asgore scooted closer to Undyne and held her as she cried. He knew that something like this would probably cause her to break down. She was used to not caring about death when it didn’t involve someone she cared about. Someone she loved. But Papyrus was a different story. She wasn’t as close to Toriel either, but something that hit this close to home scared her, as it should Asgore in his years of training her, taking care of her, had grown to be somewhat of a paternal figure to her, other than just in a kingly sense. The two were close friends, and what she needed now was support.   
The door creaked open and there was Alphys, with Mettatron at her side, the two staring at Asgore and Undyne.   
“Undyne, are you okay?”   
She quickly wiped away her tears.   
“Yeah...just talking. Asgore here’s a real softy when it comes to stuff like this.”   
Alphys looked over and smiled at the Asgore, before holding Undyne close to her. Mettatron sat on the couch next to theirs and tilted his head back. He was glad that as a ghost, he didn’t have to deal with death as much. As a robot, he could just be fixed, his parts replaced. He didn’t think skeletons would have to deal with death either, but this obviously proved him wrong. He hadn’t known Papyrus as long as the others, but he had admired him quite a lot. His passion and cheer had been infectious, and his smile always radiant and beaming. He was almost as much of a star as he was, except that light in the midnight sky had been all too tragically snuffed out. Except this tragedy didn’t make him want rating. It made him want Papyrus back.  
“Mettatron, are you okay as well?”  
“Why Of course darlings, I’m surely fine as ever.”   
All three looked at him doubtfully, but decided not to say anything out of their understanding that some things were best left unsaid. The four started to converse with small talk and later falling asleep in the living room.

When the next day came, Frisk woke up in a blur, Sans’ snoring buzzing by their ear. They smiled at the fact that the skeleton was sleeping and snuggled closer, not quite wanting to break the moment, nor having their friend wake up from his much needed and deserved sleep. Frisk closed their eyes, feigning sleep again. This was too warm and enjoyable to pass up. Sans woke up gradually and looked down at Frisk, who was curled up around him, their little head resting against his ribs, which couldn’t feel that comfy. Still they looked...happy enough.   
Sans smiled at them. He was really glad that this time around the kid was really friendly. He remembered times where they weren’t as kind...but that wasn’t this time. Was it? He could never shake off the doubt that this was real, and thought that one day he’d wake up in Snowdin, as if this never happened. But now they could go back, couldn’t reset. Even if they wanted to.   
Eventually the two woke up and got ready for the oncoming ceremony that would be Papyrus’ funeral. Sans had on the scarf that his brother loved so much, it’s tattered red remnants of fabric so worn from the amount of time that it had been worn. Frisk wore an oversized black sweater with a skeletal system on it. That had gotten a chuckle out of Sans, which completely made it worth it in Frisk’s eyes.  
The ceremony for Papyrus’ funeral was much different from Toriel’s. It was just as heart wrenching, yet it still held some of the cheerful demeanor that Papyrus always exuded. When it got too much for Sans, he disappeared for a bit, coming back a little cooler than normal and just as solemn as before. Frisk was by San’s side most of the time, their little hands clasped with his bony ones, trying to make a few puns here and there just to get him to smile a little bit, even if it was the tiniest thing. Though Frisk knew they were also putting off their own sadness for a bit.  
The ceremony wasn’t as long either. Papyrus wanted some kind of puzzle to be there though, so they somehow made a maze through the graveyard to Papyrus’ grave, which got a few saddened smiles out of the people and made Sans even more sad, fat luminescent tears streaming down his cheekbones. Frisk wished they could do something, anything to help Sans out. They knew that this happened before, Sans mourning his brother far before Papyrus’ time was up. Frisk blinked and shook their head. Now was not the time to be remembering the past. They had to be here, they had to help their friends.   
“Frisk, are you okay?”  
They looked back to Asgore, who looked particularly concerned.   
“Yeah. M’Fine.”  
Sans looked at them kind of funny, before grabbing Frisk around the shoulders and holding them close.  
“Kid, let it out. I know you.”  
Frisk sniffled and nodded before wrapping their arm around Sans.   
“I’m sorry.”  
“I know.”  
The two let each other deal with it in their own way, together. They had been through enough timelines to know that they were the only ones who could understand to a certain point.

After the funeral, people didn’t stick around like they did with Toriel, though everyone asked Sans if he wanted to stay with them for a while. They knew staying in a house with so many memories couldn’t be easy, but he brushed them off, saying about how he’d lazed about the house alone before, and he could do it again. But he was tempted when Frisk asked. He knew though that they had their own things to deal with, and that he had research to do on why the timeline was messing up and why people were dying. Plus of course the machine in the secret room. He’d figure things out.   
Frisk and Asgore arrived home in the early evening, sticking around longer than others, but still not as long as Frisk would have liked. However, as Asgore put it, unpacking took a while, and even if they weren’t going to school the next day, he still wanted to keep Frisk somewhat on a schedule. Stubborn little one had fought, but Asgore had remained firm in this and the two had left. Now, as Frisk was unpacking, sadness filled their heart. Papyrus and Toriel gone...And they still had no idea who was doing it, or who they’d strike next.   
That thought filled them with fear, not determination. But they knew this time, all the determination in the world wouldn’t be able to save anything. They just...had to keep trying they guessed. Maybe something would turn out okay. They shoved their suitcase under the bed and stood up, looking at their window before getting shocked by what they saw. Behind them, was Asriel, their sad eyes staring at them, hands gripping at the lime colored shirt, their slight claws digging small holes in it. Frisk turned around suddenly and saw...nothing. Asriel wasn’t there. Frisk shook their head vigorously. Asriel wasn’t there. This was just a cruel joke being played by their mind. An insanely cruel joke that wasn’t funny. It was scary. Frisk backed up until they hit their bed and slid onto the floor, tears in their eyes.   
They were going crazy. They were going crazy and there was no Toriel to make them better. No Papyrus to cheer them up and make them loads of spaghetti. No warm tender hugs that smelled of buttercups and butterscotch. No goat mom. No skelebro. Frisk curled up, their sweater muffling tears that streaked down their face as they finally let loose on the dam that had been building up that day. They hadn’t let it out with Sans as much as they would have liked to and now they were paying for it. They were going crazy. Maybe it was them.   
It wouldn’t have been the first time Frisk thought they were going mad. Frisk remembered the voice of Chara, the first human who fell into the Underground. The one who had made them reset again and again and again. The one who killed their friends. What if Chara was taking over their body? But Frisk knew they would have felt Chara’s presence in their head again. Knew the feeling of creeping, crawling monsters skittering up their spine and into their brain. What if they were Chara without knowing it, and they killed everyone? That thought scared Frisk even further, and made them think along what lengths they’d go to stop them. It made them frown in the hopelessness of what was happening. They were just Frisk now, and there were no real life battles to be fought. Just puzzles that were always missing a piece, always one step ahead. And Frisk was left clueless against it. 

Asgore was worried when he tried to call Frisk down for dinner for the fifth time. They hadn’t responded at all, not even a whimper or a call back or a shifting of the door. It worried him, to the extent of him going upstairs and actually opening the huma’s door. There, leaning against the bed was a sleeping Frisk, tear tracks dried on their face. Asgore frowned. Frisk wasn’t going to get anywhere near better at this rate, but what could he do, even as a father figure towards them. He was powerless against the mind, except at being a confidant and providing the most excellent of teas. He wished Tori was there. She’d know exactly what to do, how to hold Frisk and what to cook. What would make them smile the most, and help them get back to being...well...Frisk. Asgore simply sighed and tucked the small child into bed. This was going to be one hell of a journey, probably a longer one that Frisk’s tour of the Underground. 

The next few weeks went on slow. Frisk was even more sluggish at school, taking less interest in the learning and just simply doing the lessons out of sheer numbness to them. Kid had been distraught not only by the death of their idol, Papyrus, but also the depression of their best friend so much that their parents decided to move, to try and enroll Kid into a school where they might do better at. Which left Frisk more alone than ever, simply existing in a plane. They woke up, ate little, did schoolwork, helped in the garden, and slept. They were speaking even less than usual, and it was truly beginning to worry Asgore to the point he had started to look into a childhood therapist. He knew the rumors that must be going around the school. Children could be quite cruel when they wanted to be. Frisk began to look paler in the mornings, even more than usual, and were much more jumpy. And no matter how much Asgore begged and pleaded, they wouldn’t tell him what was wrong.   
Asgore himself though was staying up later and later these days though, whether it was in thought or just in reading. On one of these nights, he was alerted to a loud bang in Frisk’s room. He got up concerned and went to check on the human child, but just as he was about to open the door, Frisk threw it open and bumped into the king. They looked up, a terrified look on their face, covers drawn tight around them. The king felt his heart break a little for this child as he picked them up and listen to their apologies and the tale of nightmares of their friends being killed. Over and over and over. Even he was not immune from those deaths, and it made sense that Frisk was so quiet now, so secretive and pale. As he held their small quivering frame close, he vowed that whatever thing was plaguing this child to tears was going to be very unpleasantly surprised. 

Sans growled as he typed away furiously on the computer. He had been at this since everyone left and still nothing that amounted to an explanation. It was infuriating how jumbled timelines could be and yet it was still a science. There had to be some kind of explanation to all of this. He just had to keep digging. There was a possibility that even with this being the ending this timeline came up with, that other timelines still existed before the resets. Timelines where everyone died, or some died, or where only one died. But the timelines were separated by space and by the absoluteness of a reset. However, perhaps through one’s Determination, they could survive through a reset timeline. He’d have to ask Alphys’ research on the subject. But one thing’s for sure. Whatever killed Tori and his brother, was going to have a bad time. This flickering blue fire in his eyes showed that much.


	6. Chapter Five: Aftermaths Add Up

The next morning Asgore woke up with Frisk in his arms, sleeping more calmly than they had in weeks, making the old king smile. The child was tired out after their night of sobbing, and he was glad that at least on this night that they wouldn’t be awakened by horrific visions. Today, they’d definitely call in sick, and let Frisk sleep for as long as they can. After everything that had been going on, the school was very supportive of Frisk’s situation. They would allow some more absence for the child to get some sleep. The king carefully worked his way out of the bed, not disturbing the sleeping Frisk and made his way downstairs to use the home phone to call. However, when he went to pick up the phone, there was a message. The king blinked. Maybe they were running too late already? He clicked on the messaging machine and listened intently.  
“H-hello dears. Mettaton here. Look, I know I’m...I’m not the best at things like this, but something happened. Whatever got to Toriel and Papyrus...they just got to Undyne. She’s...she’s gone. I’m sorry, but I have to go. Alphys isn’t....she isn’t doing good. I know you’re going to come here, with Frisk probably, but be careful. Alphys...she...she went mad. She had set up cameras and stuff to make sure they were safe, and the person on camera isn’t Frisk, but...she thinks that Frisk did it. I don’t know why. Just be careful.”  
Asgore blinked and sat down on the couch emptily. Undyne was gone. He remembered training her, talking to her endlessly, being as proud in her as he would with Asriel or Chara, and now she was gone. He ran his hands through his thinning hair and let the tears fall. What was bothering him the most though was Alphys. Why would Alphys think that Frisk had done that? Frisk was with him the whole night, and they were obviously too distraught lately to even get out of the house to even think about anything like that. As well, Frisk wouldn’t...couldn’t do that. They hadn’t been able to hurt anyone. They couldn’t hurt anyone.  
He still had a call to make now, though. Maybe it would be better to just homeschool Frisk for now. They were missing so much school already, and Frisk was able to move quickly with schoolwork. Those thoughts though could be shoved in the back of his mind for this though, as he rang up the school and explained the situation. They brought up the concern of the group’s well being and suggested security measures, but considering the strength of Undyne who had just died, and with Alphys’ security measures, the fact that anyone was able to get through that and defeat Undyne with relative ease set that motion to rest.   
Afterwards he realized that he’d have to tell Frisk sometime that day. That thought alone made him want to curl back up with the human and sleep for the next few weeks. Unfortunately he couldn’t do that, and neither could they. They both needed to get up and deal with this head on, like Undyne would. Though granted Undyne would be yelling at them for getting this depressed anyways. He padded upstairs to where Frisk was sleeping soundly and shook them awake lightly.   
Their eyes were blinking back sleep, a clueless and endlessly adorable expression on their face. It made Asgore’s heart break a little to tell her what had happened.  
“Frisk...something happened…”  
“Another. Right?”  
“What?”  
“Someone died. Right?”  
“Yes...how did you-”  
“Two people have been killed Asgore. It’s only a matter of time I guess.”  
“...Do you really see little hope Frisk?”  
Frisk looked over, saddened and deadened eyes not meeting her sad smile.   
“Asgore, they killed Mom and Papyrus. They aren’t...they aren’t normal, and I wouldn’t put anything past whoever is doing this now. Especially since they were able to kill Undyne. Granted you, and Sans and Mettaton are all stronger than Undyne...I just...I dunno. I’m...I’m sorry. It’s just...kinda hard to be filled with determination when everyone is…”   
Frisk curled up in a tight ball, whimpering slightly. Asgore sighed and scooped them up before sitting on the bed. He couldn’t blame Frisk for not having hope. There were reasons why humans came to Mt. Ebott, and Frisk being so young and doing it did nothing but reaffirm there were reasons why they had little hope. At least they recognized that Asgore, Sans, and Mettaton were strong. Though Sans being stronger than Undyne was a bit of a contest.   
“Look, whatever happens, we’ll protect you, okay? You’ll be safe.”  
“That won’t matter if you all are dead!”  
Asgore blinked. Frisk never raised their voice. Never. They hated talking most of the time, but raising their voice on top of it was something else. Tears dribbled down their cheeks, being swiped at furiously.   
“You guys are family. My actual family. And I...I don’t want to lose anymore.”  
Asgore rubbed their back while they leaned on him, their sobs wetting his shirt. He didn’t care though, at least they were letting some of it out.   
“Oh no...Alphys! Is Alphys okay?”  
Asgore knew that would be coming. Frisk was too kind for their own good.   
“Alphys is not doing good. She’s seeing things and thinking things that aren’t true...something about someone with red eyes killing Undyne and her thinking that they are...are you.”  
Frisk’s eyes widened as they shook their head at the thought. They’d never hurt Undyne, or Alphys like that. Undyne was like a big sister almost. Or at least an aunt. Someone Frisk could look up to. Someone strong and courageous, even if they were hot-tempered and brash, as well as an anime nerd.   
“I don’t think...I should go to the funeral then.”  
Asgore blinked. He didn’t think that Frisk would automatically jump to something like that.  
“Frisk if you need to go-”  
“Alphys...if she’s that upset...she needs this more than I ever will. Asgore those two were in love, and Undyne is...was...like an Aunt or a sister, but Alphys...they were each other’s world.”  
Asgore nodded. He knew that Frisk was right. He didn’t have to like it, but he knew it.   
“I’m just going to stay here and take care of the details from here then.”  
“If you need to go-”  
“No.”  
Asgore looked at Frisk in a stronger voice, his sternness taking over.   
“I will take care of things from here and when it’s time to have it, then I’ll go over.”  
“Okay...but it really doesn’t-”  
“Frisk. This isn’t like your other home. I’m not going to leave you alone for long periods of time. We’re a family, remember?”  
Frisk nodded and gave a small smile before stretching slightly.  
“I’m gonna go...hang out in my room okay?”  
Asgore frowned, but nodded.  
“Let me know if you need anything my child.”  
“I will. Thank you Asgore.” Frisk hugged the large monster before padding back to their room, the blanket that was wrapped around them trailing on the ground.  
Asgore ran his fingers through his hair. This child was going to make him gray before his time. He sat down on the bed and began to call Mettaton to make arrangements for Undyne.

Frisk set the blanket down on their bed and rubbed their eyes. Undyne was gone now. Somehow the order seemed to be almost the order in which they met people, but if that were the case, then Sans would be gone. How would anyone even know what order they met people in, unless it was a monster. But they wouldn’t assassinate their own kind, especially not the queen. Frisk rubbed their head, before they looked at a picture of them and Toriel, hugging each other. It was one of the first things they had gotten from Toriel’s old home. A reflection from the glass peered towards them as they stared in it. Asriel. Frisk shook their head and sighed. They were seeing Asriel so much more often, it was scary. It made Frisk begin to doubt themself. Doubt that this was even real. Maybe it was a dream, and they’d wake up to everyone surrounding them like they did before reach the surface. But they couldn’t reach their save or reset, so that theory was a no. Frisk frowned and started kicking their legs into the air. Something had to give.  
“Hey kid.”  
Frisk nearly fell of their bed. They knew that voice very well.  
“Sans...what’s up?”  
“Oh the sky, you know.”  
Frisk smiled a bit, but it was a tired smile. They wished they had slept more.  
“Kid you look worn to the bone.”  
“I know. I haven’t been sleeping so good.”  
“Nightmares?”  
Frisk nodded, staring at their feet. Frisk knew they couldn’t hide it at all from Sans. He could see right through them, non literally of course.  
The skeleton sat next to the tame child and pulled off his jacket before wrapping it around them, smiling slightly.   
“I know that when...when Pap used to have nightmares, it used to help him out. Maybe it’ll work for you too.”  
Frisk looked at the jacket before curling in on it and snuggling up to Sans.   
“Thanks.”  
“Hey no problem kiddo. Just lemme know if it works out okay.”  
Frisk nodded, leaning on the skeleton for support.   
“Hey Sans?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Did you hear?”  
“About Undyne?”  
“Yeah, and...everything else.”  
“What else?”  
“Something about Alphys getting really upset and not thinking rationally. She thinks...that I killed Undyne. But I was over here all the time I swear. I know it wasn’t me. And Ch...they aren’t here anymore. I can’t feel them at all Sans. But things keep happening and it’s scary and I just think who’s gonna go next and I just, I hate that someone is picking everyone off like it’s easy-”  
“Woah kid, breath. You still got me and Asgore and Mettaton and Alphys, though Alphys isn’t going to be much good at all right now from what you’ve said, which isn’t the best for me. But we ain’t gonna be going down without a fight and you can be that we won’t let anything get to you in the least. We’ll be safe.”  
Frisk nodded and breathed, listening to Sans. Sans was always the most rational, even if not everything he did made sense. Frisk trusted him more than anybody.   
“now kid, why don’t you try that jacket with sleeping? You look tired enough. I’m gonna go have a chat with Asgore about things, okay?”  
Frisk nodded. They were still tired and if this jacket did work like they were hoping so dearly it would, then they were going to sleep for the next week anyways.   
“Go one to sleep kid.”   
Frisk nodded and curled up in the jacket before snuggling under the covers they just brought in and fell asleep rather quickly.  
Sans stared at them for a moment, before quietly exiting the room and making his way downstairs. Asgore knew about his time-space ability, and didn’t get as shocked when he showed up randomly anymore.  
“Hey your highness.”  
Asgore looked over his shoulder and saw Sans. He smiled before turning back to the food he was preparing.  
“Hello Sans. How are you today?”  
“Eh, you know the usual. Tired.”  
“I can see. You’re a skeleton, but you’ve still got bags under your eyes.”  
“Well I like to nap when I’ve got everything in the bag.”  
Asgore groans. He’s almost as bad as Toriel was.  
“I heard about Undyne.”   
“Did Frisk tell you?”  
“Yeah, kid and I had a little talk. They’re gonna take another nap.”  
“You gave them your jacket, didn’t you?”  
“Got me on that. Besides, I’ve got Pap’s scarf with me.”  
“You know Sans...that you’re always welcome here. Especially now that Undyne is gone. Frisk is scared about all of us leaving them.”  
“They’re right to be. Three of us are dead Asgore. It isn’t looking too good. I’m looking for a reason why this is happening, but whoever is going to all this trouble is covering their tracks good. I was going to talk to Alphys about their research on the crossing of timelines, but from what the kid told me, that won’t be happening.”  
“I’m sure if you talk to Mettaton he might know where Alphys keeps her records. As long as whatever...thing...that killed Undyne didn’t destroy those too.”  
“Wouldn’t that be the real kicker?”  
Asgore nodded and stirred the pot.  
“It wouldn’t be the first time things have gotten that messed up though. Let’s just hope they can be fixed.”  
“I’m counting on you Sans. I know that you don’t enjoy this stuff.”  
“I like the subject just fine, it’s putting the work into it that’s the bummer. But someone’s gotta do it.”  
Asgore smiled. Sans was hard-working when he had to be, and that’s what mattered.   
“Lazybones.”  
“You know it. It’s better than working myself to the bone.”  
“That it is.”  
The two were in silence for a moment before Sans looked over.  
“Do you have Mettaton’s number, for me to get those files?”  
“Not on me at the moment, but calling Alphys right now would probably get Mettaton to answer.”  
“Would you take that chance?”  
“Right now...you’re right. I wouldn’t.  
“...I wouldn’t think of Alphys as the type to lose it.”  
“From what it sounds like...they had to watch Undyne die, right in front of them. But the killer didn’t go after them, as if they weren’t worth the time.”  
“Is there something that Alphys didn’t do that Toriel and Papyrus and Undyne did?”  
“I don’t quite know. I mean, Alphys was quite the shut in.”  
“But she was the one working on Amalgams. You’d think if anyone would have a grudge, it’d be on her.”  
“If it was just a general monster hater, then they’d go after her regardless. So it can’t be that. Let alone a human killing Undyne would be near impossible.”  
“...Let’s just hope that Alphys’ notes have an answer or at least help.”  
“Yeah.”  
The two sat in an awkward silence until Sans went to check on Frisk, who was apparently still sleeping, and fairly soundly at that point. After that Sans returned downstairs to see Asgore on their way up.  
“Mettaton wants us to do a...video call? He said you would know what to do since he pesters you on it.”  
“Sure do. You got a computer?”  
“Yeah, let me go get it really quick…”  
The two sat in front of it while Sans worked his magic with installing Skype and the logging into a video chat with the robot.  
“Hey. Listen I don’t have that much time to chat.”  
“Down to business for once?”  
“Shut up and listen you bag of bones, Asgore told me that you were researching about what could be doing these attacks, and I decided to send you Alphys’ files and the video of what happened. I warn you now, it’s not pretty, but it’ll give you a better idea of what we’re up against. Just...promise you won’t tell Alphy. Please. She wouldn’t let me, but she’s really not thinking rationally-”  
“-ton? Where are you?”  
“Give me a second Alphy! I’ll be right out.”  
Mettaton turned back to the screen, his face concerned and sterner than they were used to.  
“Remember what I said. Not a word. Especially you Sans.”  
The screen suddenly went back to a text chat and Sans promptly retrieved the files before they were deleted from the chat.  
“Why did you get them so fast?”  
“Because if not Alphys would have seen what Mettaton did, and if she’s scaring him that bad, I think she’d have him disassembled.”  
“That’s not like her at all.”  
“Asgore...she’s scared. You don’t know what she’ll do. Now I’m going to watch the movie, and if you don’t want to see it, I suggest you go do some gardening.”  
“No I...I should see what happened. She was my student, and I need to know why Alphys is…”   
The remaining words didn’t need to be spoken;they were understood already. Sans flipped on the video and the two watched.

Undyne had just stuffed Alphys into the closet and summoned her spear. That was a huge sign that she had already sensed the danger. The door was sliced open as if it was nothing and into the room walked a very short person. Not much of them was able to be seen, except for those glowing red eyes of theirs. Undyne looked like they were shouting at them, and all they got was a sinister smile before the two started to go at it, but even then it was obvious that the former Royal Guard leader was outmatched, and she wasn’t landing as many hits, until an opening appeared and the little creature sliced her wide open. Undyne held their wound as the figure seemed to laugh some more before turning their gaze to the closet door and staring for a moment before walking out. The video cut off there, turning to black static.

The two looked at the screen for a moment in silence. Both didn’t know what to say, Asgore more for shock and Sans for his mind beginning to turn furiously. He immediately began clicking away at the keys, leaving Asgore concerned, but unwilling to ask Sans what he was doing and break his concentration. He simply went and prepared tea and waited.   
Half an hour later, a string of curses hailed from where Sans was sitting. The skeleton looked almost frightened, even with his signature smile still in place slightly.  
“Sans?”  
“It’s nothing your majesty. I just...can’t seem to connect the dots here. It’s rough.”   
“Sans...take a break. I know you do often, but just leave it be for now. You are upset over it, and if you can’t properly concentrate on it, you won’t find the answers.”  
“He’s right you know.”  
The two looked at Frisk, who was trodding down the stairs still in their heart pajamas, with Sans’ overly large jacket hanging off them. Their eyes were still full of sleep, and were still tired and weary, but they overall looked better, even if they were a little pale.  
“Kid-”  
“Papyrus would be very mad with you for not taking care of yourself right now and you know it.”  
Sans growled slightly.  
“Don’t tell me what he would and wouldn’t do.”  
Frisk frowned and went up the skeleton, knowing he was on a very tight string. They placed their hands on his face and smiled.   
“You’re a crossword right now Sans. You need to recharge.”  
He blinked, remembering the question about puzzles and closed his eyes.   
“You may have a point kid.”  
Frisk handed back the jacket and pointed to the stairs.  
“There’s a guest room on the right. Go sleep.”  
“Yeah yeah, hear you kid.” The skeleton yawned and began trekking up the stairs. He paused while still in view and smiled down at Frisk.  
“Thanks kid.”  
“If you need anything, just yell okay?”  
“Ok.”  
Sans made his way the rest of the way as Asgore stared at Frisk in a mix of shock and astonishment that they were able to get Sans to listen to some sort of reason when it came to sleep.  
“T-toriel taught me. Mom was always upset if I couldn’t sleep and I got too tired and she’d do something really similar with me. That’s where I learned that.”  
“Tori was always good at that.”  
“She could be scary...but Mom was always looking out for me. I know that.”  
The two nodded in understanding and Asgore took the small one’s hand, leading them into the kitchen to grab them some kind of food. He had realized that neither of them had eaten all of that day, and that was not a habit that he wanted to start, especially with Frisk in the home. He heated up the larger meal he had made earlier and forgotten unfortunately to eat. Even reheated though, it was still good, and he wanted to chuckle seeing the small human stuff their cheeks full, as if they hadn’t eaten in months. They had even managed to get some of the sauce on their chin, which was very unusual for Frisk, and this truly made Asgore snort out a small giggle, which left Frisk with a questioning face, a stray noodle sticking out of their mouth, which in turn made Asgore howl in laughter even more. He was happy that things might be a little more normal, at least where Frisk was concerned. He hoped that with it seeming like Sans would stay there with them, things would look up for the small child he had come to hold so dearly.


	7. Chapter Six: Up to Skill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the wait, my depressions kinda been kicking my butt when it comes to this, and it still is, but I am working, do not worry.   
> But yay, finally I add 2 chapters!
> 
> Also Alphys may seem a little OOC for this, but the anger that is her form of grief is similar to Undyne, so part of her doesn't want to let it go, let alone she genuinely thinks that Frisk was evil enough to do something so bad. 
> 
> Thank you to of all of you who give me kudos, it makes me super happy and excited when I see them, each and every time. I just wanna say thank you as well for sticking around for this story, and I hope I do not disappoint.

When Sans woke up, it was dark outside, and the sound of music echoed through the hall. He stuck his head into the hall and peered down it to the door labeled as Frisk’s with the cute wooden decoration that had been in Toriel’s house. Slowly, Sans cracked the door, peering through it. Frisk was sitting on their bed, hands on their head, shaking it left and right slightly, as if in disbelief.  
He knocked on the the door after closing it. He heard a frightened squeak and then rustling before the door opened to reveal a Frisk in a set of starry pajamas.   
“Oh...hiya Sans. You slept for a while. Come on in.”  
The skeleton entered and looked around. He hadn’t really payed much attention last time he was in there, and seeing it so filled was weird. Most of the things were from Toriel’s, and the pictures even that hung on the walls that they and kid and everyone else had drawn were up there, even a picture Sans drew haphazardly was tacked delicately upon the walls. Sans’ jacket was on the bed, curled up next to a plushie of Papyrus he had made for Frisk on Christmas. It made his heart ache as he looked at it.   
“Hey kiddo, sup?”  
“Nothing much just...chilling I guess?”  
“You don’t look chilled, I don’t see your breath.”  
Frisk laughed, covering their mouth. Something was definitely up if Frisk was feeling self conscious enough to cover their mouth while laughing.   
“You know something kid?”  
“What?”  
“It’s not cool to lie. S O W H A T ‘ S U P ? ”  
Frisk looked over and sighed, before sitting down.  
“Just...thought I saw someone...and he can’t be here. He’s not…”  
Sans looked over. Frisk said he, so it probably wasn’t Chara, as Chara would be a they, so that left people he didn’t know and while he knew that Frisk didn’t like to keep secrets, when it was something he had no idea about, someone he didn’t have an idea about, he knew that prying wasn’t the best option.  
“I see...that’s not good.”  
“Then my mind started thinking of stupid things and I just...I don’t want to think right now.”  
Frisk shoved their face into his bony shoulder, probably poking them uncomfortably, but it looked like Frisk didn’t care much about it. It was weird to think that they’d say that they thought things like this, but they had been through so much in their small span of about ten years that Sans didn’t know if it was out of the ordinary to say that they’d think things like that. “Do you wanna talk about it?”  
Frisk shook their face no, it still being shoved into Sans. He sighed and wrapped his arm around them, pulling them close. Frisk was always touchy, as if they were afraid that people would disappear. Considering the issues that Frisk had, especially with the recent events of everyone dying, not to mention the things that must have happened with Frisk’s genetic parents, it was no wonder they were as they are.   
“C’mon kiddo, let’s snuggle down and I’ll read you a story. I’ll even let you pick.”  
Frisk nodded and shrugged on the jacket, before picking out a book and snuggling into the pillows, patting the spot beside them. Sans scooted back and took the book gingerly from their hands, smiling at the child nestling up beside him. He cleared his throat a few times before reading, not looking down at Frisk until he noticed the added weight and the evened out breathing. He tried to move, only to notice Frisk’s arm wrapped tight around him. He was not waking the kid up. That would be a crime, he decided, especially with them looking almost as tired as he did. So Sans decided to do what had happened last time they ended up like this, and drifted off into a land of slumber.   
After a time, Asgore peaked his head in, looking at the two sleeping figures on Frisk’s bed. It made him want to snap a photograph to keep for Frisk, but instead he turned off the light and closed the door gently, leaving the two to their sweet dreams. 

The next day, it was a shock to see Mettaton at Asgore’s doorstep. It was very luckily Frisk who answered the door, as the robot sashayed his way in and took a seat on the couch, talking kindly to the child as Asgore and Sans were busy running errands and getting arrangements made for Undyne’s funeral. Mettaton was particularly kind to Frisk, understanding good and well that the child had not a nerve in their body that would allow them to harm another living being, let alone a very good friend. Plus it was Frisk. Frisk was ten, and even as strong as they were, and Mettaton knew they were extremely strong for making it all the way to the core as quickly as they did, that they wouldn’t be able to take down Undyne. Avoid her attacks yes, but maim and kill her? Never. Let alone it was quite obvious from the eyes, that wasn’t Frisk. They were short, but not Frisk.   
When Sans entered the house, Mettaton and him went into a verbal war almost, before talking in the other room, instructing Frisk not to peek and not to be too curious please. The child, even though they were every bit as curious as their name implied, did not look, but rather smiled and swung their legs, humming a small song. After a bit though, they became bored and pulled out their phone to check their Undernet, which had taken a backseat to many of the events that had gone on in their life.   
The astonishing thing to them was the number of messages in their inbox. Frisk hesitated before opening it up. A majority were sent from Alphys and they opened it with a look of almost dread on their face. They knew what Alphys thought right now, but that could not staunch their need to know.

“Frisk you monster.”  
“Why did you do that?”  
“She did nothing wrong.”  
“But you killed her.”  
“And watched as she bled.”  
“And you laughed and laughed and laughed.”  
“I hate you.”  
“I FUCKING HATE YOU.”  
“I SHOULD NEVER HAVE HELPED YOU.”  
“I SHOULD NEVER HAVE BELIEVED YOU.”  
“YOU FUCKING BITCH.”  
“NO WONDER YOUR PARENTS LEFT YOU.”  
“SICK SADISTIC BRAT.”  
“YOU’RE WORSE THAN I AM.”  
“You should die.”  
“DIE LIKE SHE DID.”  
“IN PAIN AND TORMENT KNOWING SOMEONE YOU LOVED KILLED YOU.”

Frisk’s fists bunched up in their baggy sweater, staring at their feet. Alphys really...really hated them, didn’t they. Frisk picked up the phone, shoving it in their pocket and made their way back to their room. Maybe...they really should have just been left alone. If they hadn’t stayed with Toriel, she’d probably be alive now, same with Papyrus and Undyne. They set the phone on the shelves of books and looked out the window. The wind was starting to pick up again. Frisk looked outside longingly before walking to her window, tugging both it and the screen up before carefully sliding their body carefully onto the tiles, before climbing onto the top of the triangle that guarded their room and sitting on it, leaning forward and letting the breeze tug at their hair. It was probably about time for a haircut.

The skeleton and robot in the dining room were staring at each other dispassionately. They waited into Frisk left to get into the deeper subjects they needed to get to.   
“You need to be careful.”  
“And why is that you bag of bones?”  
“They’ll probably go after you next. You need to save up power and see if Alphys would be able to program some new features without her reprogramming you to attack Frisk on sight.”  
“Oh I would as, but at this point she would, let alone I wouldn’t trust her shaky hands in my circuitry right now. Now why do you think they’ll go after me? I’m barely part of the group.”  
“They’ve taken a pattern. First Toriel, then Papyrus, then Undyne. It’s the order of people who fought Frisk. And from what I think, they’ll probably go after you and Alphys next.”   
Mettaton nodded.  
“I’ll make sure to take proper care of them this time. They won’t realize what’s happening.”  
“I hope so Mettaton, for your and Alphys’ sake.”  
“What’s that suppose to mean?”  
“What it means is that you guys are in danger, and if something happens to you, do you realize what Alphys could do? Or would probably do?”  
“Better than you do.”  
“Trust me. Y O U D O N ‘ T . “  
Mettaton frowns and stares into the sockets.  
“Okay, okay. I give bone boy. Is there any information on who could have done it?”  
“I have an idea, but Alphys’ research doesn’t exactly answer my questions. But there is surprisingly still an idea towards a monster doing it, even if most of us don’t hold grudges. Even with the queen’s death.”  
“I doubt it though. Alphys is very adamant that its human.”  
“Alphys is adamant that it’s Frisk.”   
“Speaking of which...are...they okay?”  
“I don’t know if you’d call it okay. They’re losing hope. They have nightmares and are overthinking to be honest. I dunno how to put it. The kid is getting worse and I have no idea what to do.”  
“You have to put hope into them. Goodness knows Frisk gave us enough now.”  
Sans looks over to Mettaton and nods.   
“Yeah, you’re right for once...I guess. Let’s go cheer up the kid.”  
“Wait a second, I got a notification on my phone…”  
Mettaton flipped out the hot pink phone and scrolled for a moment, before his eyes widened more than Sans thought they could.  
“I swear, if she wasn’t such a good friend I’d have killed her over this. Let’s go see Frisk.”  
“What’s up?”  
“Alphys decided to message Frisk, that’s what. She logged in on my phone a bit ago and apparently didn’t log out.”  
“And she said stupid shit.”  
“Said the kind that would make you kick her ass if she wasn’t already this torn up, yeah.”  
“Depending on how bad it is, might just do it anyways.”  
“Not unless you get through me, though trust me, she isn’t off the hook for this.”  
The two quietly moved up the stairs and went into Frisk’s room, seeing it was empty.  
“Kid?”  
There was no immediate answer, causing Sans to mentally start panicking. If it was bad enough that Mettaton was pissed at Alphys, it had to be bad. And the kid was in a bad spot right now anyways.  
“Up here…” The two looked at the window, and saw Frisk climbing back in, their cheeks puffy and red from the wind outside.  
“Frisk darling, you can’t climb up there, it isn’t safe.”  
“M’sorry.”  
“It’s no problem kiddo, besides, you know how to take care of yourself up there, don’t you?”  
Frisk looked up and nodded, before closing the window and awkwardly slipping the phone that was on the shelves into their pocket.  
“Frisk…”  
“Why don’t we go downstairs and get some hot cocoa, with real milk and extra marshmallows?”  
Frisk’s eyes sparkled at the prospect and nodded profusely, scampering down the stairs, holding onto Sans’ arm. Mettaton followed in an almost astonished matter. He now knew what to bribe Frisk with at least.   
Frisk giggled as Sans, Mettaton and herself all made cocoa, hers with the most marshmallows of all, before all three piled onto the couch, Frisk in the middle to separate the two who weren’t so fond of each other. Frisk sipped on the drink and hummed, scooting deeper into the warmth that was the couch and their friends.   
“Hey kiddo...we um…”  
“We saw what Alphys wrote, and I’m so sorry, I never should have let her near a computer and it won’t happen again, she’s not allowed near them at all now, and I’m so sorry.”  
Frisk blinked. How could he say that all in one breathe? Let alone it wasn’t his fault. It was theirs.   
“S’not your fault.” Frisk said, smiling sadly as they patted Mettaton on the head.  
“It’s not your’s either darling! Alphy is just...she’s...not her. At all. The Alphy we all love isn’t here, and it’ll be a long time, if ever, that we get her back.”  
“M,sorry.” Frisk whispered, looking down at their feet. That was a lie, it had to be their fault. It was always their fault.   
“Kid, look at me.”  
Frisk shook their head, staring more intently down than ever, until they felt a bony finger under their chin, lifting it up into black sockets, that were illuminated by white lights.  
“It isn’t your fault. None of this is, except that you got us out of the Underground and saved us.”  
Frisk looked uncomfortable, as if they wanted to protest. Mettaton sighed and set his head on top of theirs.  
“As much as I hate admitting it, bonehead is right. You have never been anything short of amazing darling. You are so wonderful and kind and smart. We’re all so very lucky to know you.”  
“And if Papyrus heard you talking like that, he’d tickle you until you’d scream.”  
“Nooooo! Please not that.”  
Sans smiled, at least Frisk was smiling and looking less down. Sans pressed his teeth to Frisk’s cheek in the equivalent of a kiss.  
“Love ya kiddo.”  
“Love you Sans. You too Mettaton!”  
Mettaton smiled and nuzzled their head, not thinking about the static electricity that was probably coursing through them now.   
“Metta, you’re gonna make my hair stand up again.”  
“Oops...sorry dear.”  
Frisk smiled and snuggled closer to the two, smiling even wider and leaning on the skeleton, practically glowing in happiness. Sans smiled and began to run his fingers through Frisk’s hari while Mettaton, even though they looked repulsed slightly by it, grabbed their legs and laid them across his lap. The two gave each other a stiff look before looking away.  
“Tell anyone about this and you’re dead.”  
“I’m already a skeleton.”  
“I’m serious.”  
“I won’t...for Frisk’s sake.”  
“Good.”

When Asgore arrived back at the house, he was thoroughly surprised to find Frisk and Sans passed out with Mettaton surfing the net on his phone, Frisk’s legs thrown onto his lap. He waved, gently moving the small child’s feet, before gesturing to the next room to signify they should talk there. The two tiptoed out and sat down, Mettaton pinching his nose.  
“How’s Alphys?”  
“I...I put her up before coming here Asgore.”  
“Put her up?  
“Alphys...is in a mental institution. And I’m going to go live with her once the funeral arrangements are over. I just...She needs help Asgore. Help I can’t and never will be able to give her. She’s not...she’s not her anymore. And if I leave her alone for more than five minutes she either does something dangerous or something incredibly stupid, and she made Frisk sad Asgore. Literally going off on her.”  
“I don’t blame you Mettaton. When I saw Alphys before she...definitely wasn’t her. She’s so consumed with loss and anger, that it just doesn’t seem like her. But what do you mean about Frisk? What did she do?”  
“She messaged her and Undernet and it...wasn’t good. At all.”  
Mettaton handed over his phone to the page, letting the king scroll and read the messages. He was afraid that he was going to break it from how dark his face got.  
“I apologized and Sans and I got Frisk feeling better, but Alphy doesn’t have access to Undernet anymore, so she shouldn’t be able to do anything like that again.”  
“I understand. That’s...good to know.”  
Asgore handed back the phone gingerly, all signs of the darkness gone from his face. If Mettaton didn’t know any better, he’d be fearful for Alphys. But Asgore understood...at least to some extent. Still, he hated to ever see a person’s punishment if they ever got to Frisk. The king may be kind, but he was still a father, still a king, still a warrior, and still a protector, even if he was a giant softie most of the time.   
“Now, are we going to finish the preparations?”  
“Yes...Let’s.”


	8. Chapter Seven: Skill with Children

About a week after Undyne’s funeral, Frisk was cleared to go back to school. They weren’t the most thrilled about the choice, but understood that it was what Toriel would have wanted, if she were there. So Frisk went. Without Kid there, or anyone really, Frisk had become even more distant, the rumors growing and growing around the human ambassador, who didn’t really speak in school anymore. They sat in their desk, they did their schoolwork. They daydreamed when they weren’t working. They were an outsider in this school.

Frisk spent most of their lunch time outside with Asgore, tending to the plants. He didn’t like seeing Frisk so separated from the other children, but couldn’t say much, as Frisk was always a strange child, and even as the simple school gardener, he could hear the whispers and echoes that filled the school. He knew it must have hurt Frisk, people saying things and yet not knowing anything about the quiet child or what was going on in their life.

Sans didn’t go home though, and had basically moved into Asgore’s home. He more often than not came to pick up Frisk after school, and the two of them went places. Whether it be to the park, or the arcade, or if it was simply around the neighborhood, the air and ease of Sans did wonders for Frisk, and Asgore knew this very well. He was glad that Sans was around, especially if danger was as close as it seemed.

Mettaton was also in contact more, though granted not physical, and only when they could afford to be away from Alphys, who was actually making a little progress within the institution. Asgore was still nowhere near prepared to let them anywhere near Frisk, but was quite happy for the scientist who was still dear to him.

Asgore was returning from one of his visits to the scientist, when he noticed a package on the ground, addressed to Frisk. He brought it inside and called them down, smiling as he set down his bag and sat down himself as well. The human rushed down the stairs, a smile on their face. They had probably been talking to Sans, making jokes as usual. Frisk really was their mother’s child. They looked over and smiled at Asgore, before he directed them to the box. They stared at it puzzled before they carefully began opening it. From the look of it, Frisk wasn’t expecting anything, and the puzzled look on their face continued to grow until they peeked inside the box and then chucked it across the room, their eyes wide and full of tears.

From the box tumbled a stuffed animal looking thing, except a plant, its wide yellow petals full of vibrance compared to it’s white pale face. Asgore recognized it as the flower that they had seen right before things got hazy in his memory. He looked back at Frisk, who was hyperventilating, their tiny hands gripping their hair tightly as they backed up against the counter, sliding down like the tears that were streaking down their face. He rushed over and began stroking their arm, whispering soothing words, the noise in the background indicating that Sans had heard and was coming to investigate as well, but Asgore kept his gaze trained on Frisk, who was still shocked and still had tears running down their face. They were mumbling things like “No Flowey.” and “Why?” but little more was audible over their pained whimpers that made Asgore simply want to scoop Frisk up and never let them go. But Asgore knew better than this.

Sans made his way over and stared at Frisk, deep black sockets to frightened eyes, his bones cold to the touch against their fingers. The two stared at each other as Frisk’s breathing started to calm, their eyes losing the frantic gleam they held. They still didn’t want to look over in the direction of the stuffed creation, too frightened by it’s presence.

“Come on kid, lets go to the living room.”

Frisk nodded, letting themself be led by the hand until they rested against the couch again. Sans ran his bony phalanges over their hand while Asgore scratched their head slightly with his massive paws. Frisk began to blink and look more normal, the tears stifled at last.

“Now what was that about?”

“Flowey...he wasn’t...nice. At all.”

“Someone from the underground?”

Frisk nodded. Very few people knew about Flowey, so how could a thing that looked just like him show up at their door so suddenly? Alphys knew, but they had no access. Toriel and Papyrus knew, but they were...And Sans sort of knew, but he was right there, and knowing what happened, there is no way he would have.

“I dunno, who could have known about him Sans, that’s what scares me.”

“Is he someone from…?”

“No. I first met him when I came to the underground. He tried to...kill me. Right off the bat. Toriel saved me, but Flowey’s always been...persistent to say the least. But as far as I know, he’s still underground, since that’s where he blooms best. But not that many people know about him Sans.”

He wrapped his arm around them and wrapped and made them lean over onto him. San’s knew it’d be easier to get them to open up if he was there for them, physically and mentally. Frisk obliged, their gaze shoot back towards the box. Asgore got up and moved the accursed thing out of Frisk’s sight into the dining room. They shot Asgore a grateful look as they curled up more on the skeleton, not being disturbed by the bumpy texture beneath their head.

“He’s scary Sans. Or at least he was. He isn’t really anymore. Just..sad. And lonely.”

“Would he do this?”

“Sans, he’s a little stuck...in the ground. I don’t think that he could, let alone he doesn’t have money. Just petals.”

“Sounds like he could pedal someone to.”

 

“Sans, you know people don’t go back to Underground unless they have to. It’s not exactly the most pleasant place without kindhearted monsters there.”

“You have a point there Frisk…”

Frisk frowned and rubbed their eyes. They hadn’t exactly been getting enough, since even with the jacket from Sans they evaded sleep like nothing else...or moreso, sleep evaded them.

“Sleepy kiddo?”

Frisk looked up and shook their head no, but the look on their face told a far different story.  

“Frisk, you look exhausted…”

“M’fine. I just need something sweet is all.”

“Kid just...try to take a nap. Please?”

Frisk stared at Sans for a minute, the two engaged in a conversation that Asgore couldn’t hear, but ended with Frisk sighing and spreading out more across the couch, still leaning on Sans’ shoulder and closing their eyes, a slightly sour look on their face. The skeleton smiled and looked up to Asgore slightly relieved.

“I’m going to make some of Tori’s pie...want some?”

“You know it your majesty.”

 

_Frisk looked around. It was pitch black, except for the light filtering from above onto the bed of golden flowers they were sitting on. They were back at the very beginning. Did the reset finally work? They didn’t expect it to anymore. Was it good or bad? They didn’t know, but if they did reset, then Pap and Undyne and...mom...would be alive. Frisk rushed into the next room, really curious if they did reset. Toriel though...was already there. Her tall back was facing towards Frisk._

_“Excuse me…”_

_“Frisk...why?”_

_Toriel turned around, her face slack, parts of her vibrantly white fur stained red._

_“Why didn’t you save me?”_

_“Or me?”_

_Frisk looked to the left. A pile of broken bones stared at them disapprovingly._

_“Pap...papyrus?”_

_“You disgrace. You killed me.”_

_The other direction held Undyne, who was staring at Frisk through blank eyes, her blue skin ripped to shreds as she tried to hold her arm so it wouldn’t drop to the ground._

_“Why Frisk?” all three forlorn souls asked as they moved forward._

_“I...I’m sorry.”_

_“What about me Frisk? Are you sorry about me?”_

_Frisk flipped around, and saw the small body of Asriel staring up at them, his eyes gouged out and the sockets bleeding crimson down his fur._

_“Asriel…”_

_“You’ve never been able to save me. Never. And you can’t save them either. You can’t save anyone...not even yourself.”_

_The corpses surrounded them, blaming them, tearing apart their hope and determination, hatred dripping from their tones like the blood down cheeks and faces and scales. They reached towards Frisk with broken hands as they started to shake and couldn’t stop the stream of apologies that was let out of their heart. Sorry for things they didn’t even know. They weren’t worth the forgiveness, and submitted that they deserved to be torn apart by the people they failed to protect, over and over and-_

 

“Frisk! Wake up!”

Frisk bolted up, knocking their head into the underside of Sans’ jaw and paused to rub at it, before rising the rest of the way.

“Frisk...are you okay?”

Frisk bit their lip and nodded.

“Don’t lie.”

Frisk curled up and started shaking, hard.

“Breath Frisk.”

“I’m sorry…m’sorry.”

“No reason to be sorry Frisk, you’re okay now. I promise. You’ll be okay.”

“I’m sorry mom. Pap...Undyne...As…I’m sorry.”

Sans wrapped his bony arms around Frisk and held them as they let forth horrible sounding sobs that shook them to the core. Asgore had paused cooking a while ago and started rubbing Frisk’s back, as they let out the pain they felt from their dream. After a while, the sobs turned into sniffles which caused Sans to run and grab the tissues, offering it to Frisk upon his return. Frisk took a few and rubbed at their face furiously, the friction making them even more red.

“Easy Frisk.”

They stopped rubbing so hard and let their hands drop into their lap, their head falling slightly again, but tears not falling.

“C’mon kiddo, talk to us.”

“S’just a bad dream.”

Asgore got off the couch and kneeled in front of Frisk.

“Talk to us Frisk. It’s bothering you enough to give you nightmares.”

Frisk shook their head, frowning even more. They didn’t want to talk about it, especially not with Asgore. What if something about Asriel slipped?

“Kid...talk.”

Frisk looked up at Sans, a hint of the turquoise that symbolized his magic was shining through his eyes, jolting them out of their mood.

“I dreamed about Mom and Pap and Undyne and a friend and they were all dead and they kept on asking why I couldn’t save them or help them and that it’s my fault and it is and I’m sorry.”

Frisk’s eyes filled with tears again and they repeated the process of rubbing them out as Sans held them close, his bony fingers massaging their scalp. Asgore rubbed the hand that wasn’t wiping away their tears with calm and even strokes, listening to the child’s fears that tormented them in the night.

“Kid...Pap wouldn’t say that. Pap is too nice a guy too.”

“Toriel as well. She loved you so much Frisk.”

“But they aren’t here, and it’s all my fault.”

“You listen here my child, and you listen good. You did not kill them. You did not hurt them. The only thing you have done is good for them. You let us free. You have loved and cherished every last one of us, and we have done the same to you. We’re family Frisk.”

Frisk looked between the two of them and nodded, finally relaxing a bit. Asgore smiled and stumbled into the kitchen, bringing out burgers and fries for all three of them, who then proceeded to have a cuddle session on the couch, which made Frisk smile slightly and eat a bit more than usual.

 

It wasn’t until that evening that they saw Asriel again, though this time while they were in the restroom, getting ready for sleep. His visage was nothing like that in their nightmares. He was clean, and though a little sad and worn, no where near bloody and gored. Frisk frowned and shook their head, their gaze never leaving him. What why he following them at all? He truly couldn’t. Maybe Frisk really was losing their mind. Maybe not. But either way, Asriel was not suppose to be here.

After a few moments, he faded. He was staying longer and longer each time. It was beginning to get to Frisk again, simply having to stand there and see him and know that he’s not really here. It was simply them losing their mind slowly.

Frisk shook their head more, making their recently dried hair fly everywhere and poof out. They smiled and looked into the mirror, before scampering back into their room, flying towards their bed until they were floating in the air.

“Hey kid, looks like you’re happy enough to be floating.”

Frisk giggled and spread their arms as Sans flung them around the room like they were flying.

‘Coming down for a landing kid.”

“Talk about a fun ride.”

“Still flying high kid?”

“You know it bonehead!”

The two laughed at each other and especially when Frisk began to tickle the short skeleton, who then proceeded to throw them up into the air before letting them drift back down slowly.

“Was I striking your funny bone Sans?”

“I dunno kid, did you have a nice trip?”

They heard Asgore groan from the jokes two doors over and began doubling over in laughter again. The two laughed like they hadn’t in months, enjoying the bad jokes, puns, and each other’s company. As if there was nothing wrong in the world.

Frisk shoved Sans’ shoulder and he shoved them back, the two eventually leaning on each other, as they had to come to do months before on a variety of topics. Sans was the only one with memories of past timelines, and the understanding of what it is Frisk did and how. Frisk could share in those timelines, and even manage to dull Sans’ anger at points, even if it sometimes scared the living shit out of them. Even throughout the timelines, and the lack of Chara in this one, the memory of Sans’ anger was still imbedded into their subconscious, as was their own actions (or Chara’s moreso) in those lines. Such things never went away.

“You doing okay kid?”

“...As much as it’s gonna get Sans. You know how it is”

“Yeah.”

“Sans...how could a Flowey plushie get here?”

“What do you mean kid?”

“Well...There are only a few people who know about Flowey. You know of him, but you don’t know him. Only me, Tori, Alphys, and Chara do. And out of all of us, the only ones who could do it would be Alphy and Chara. And Chara’s not in this timeline anymore. And Alphy couldn’t since they can’t sew and can’t be online.”

“Tori’s dead and you...no.”

“Too scary.”

“Yeah...that’s a good point Frisk. I’ll look into it.”

“Are you mad at me?”

He hadn’t even noticed his pupils went out at the thought of tracking down whatever was responsible for tormenting Frisk and getting them back for it tenfold.

“No kid. I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at whatever’s hurting you so much. You...you don’t deserve to go through all this crap.”

“No one does Sans. You included.”

“Better watch out, or you’ll get circles under the eyes like me.”

“I think I already do, cause I can make the best puppy face there is.”

“But all the puppy faces in the world won’t save you from my wrath!”

Sans tackled the child and began to tickle them again, listening to the sweet mirthful sound. This was what Frisk was supposed to be. Free and happy and a kid. Nothing else. They weren’t supposed to be dealing with their friends dying, or being scared of their parents, or the bullying at school. They were just a kid, a simple kid.

He blinked when he felt hands on his face, trying to smush his face up.

“Hey sourskull, don’t you know it’s not nice for your thoughts to fly away?”

“Hey lemon kid, don’t you know not to look sour?”

“When you make me worry about you, how am I supposed to look?”

“Like you silly, not me.”

“But aren’t I supposed to aim for the best?”

“True true.”

“Wow rude?”

“Such strange. Much love.”

“Nooooo! Not with the doge!”

“Looks like you’re really in the doghouse now kid.”

“Sans, you’re really using a dog-eared joke now aren’t you?”

“But they’re so dog gone good!”

“I’m not digging these puns as much as I should.”

“Then maybe you should dig a little deeper.”

“I’m lower than the Underground Sans. It doesn’t get deeper than that.”

“Well then it can only go up from here. Maybe dig in a different spot.”

“I dunno, I always dig time with you Sans.”

He paused at this and smiled wider, pulling Frisk closer to him.

“Dig you too kid.”

Frisk wrapped their arms and too baggy sleeves around the skeleton, squeezing him to the bone.

“Hey kid, I’m a little pressured here.”

“Thank you so much Sans...for everything.”

“It’s not problem kiddo. None at all.”

“I love you.”

Sans paused for a second, before wrapping his bony (literally) arms around Frisk.

“Love you too Kiddo.”

The two held onto each other, just happy that they had each other.

“Now kid, off to bed with you.”

“Awwww…”

“You’ve got skull tomorrow.”

“Read me a story?”

“...Just one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the lateness again, NaNo is kicking my butt and we had a slight...miscalculation. That and I became a huge fan of Core!Frisk, who I might write about after NaNo is over.
> 
> I hope you guys like the fluff I shoved in there, because it needed some. Because yeah...lets just leave it at that.


	9. Chapter Eight: Skills to Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More happens, and the healing process gets more in depth

After Frisk had finally fallen asleep, their arms wrapped around the sweatshirt that he had given them, Sans slipped out. Frisk looked like they were sleeping peacefully for the first time in a long long time. It made him sigh with relief that they were happy enough to joke around with him and smile for once in a long while. He grabbed a folder from his room and padded downstairs. He knew he wouldn’t sleep tonight. It was too close how Frisk had acted like Pap did. It made him happy they were happy sure. Made him ecstatic in that aspect, but he knew that nothing could ever replace Pap’s spot that he’d left.

He plopped down in the kitchen, spreading the photos and pictures out across the table. He wouldn’t do this unless Asgore was asleep as well. Time and space shenanigans did not sit well with him, let alone letting him see such things should never be allowed. Sans remembered. He was used to it, in a sense. Not the bodies and crime scenes, but death. His hope was long ago gone, and losing it again was a slow and painful process, but seemed easier than last time. At least he didn’t have to kill anyone, and timelines weren’t disappearing.

He began to scrounge around in his cranium for ideas of who could be doing this. There were only five of them left, more like four since Alphys was basically lost. Maybe someday she’d be more of herself...maybe. But even then, if she attacked Frisk again, she’d not have any friends at all. She’d even pissed off Mettaton, which was saying something since the robot absolutely adored her for making his body. Then again, he was taking care of her. She needed it.

After a number of hours at the dark table, studying, he began packing up. He should at least try to get some kind of sleep before having to go to work today. However, just as he was getting up to leave, the lights in the window caught his attention. They were flashing red and blue, red and blue. He blinked. They were right outside the house, and soon a knocking was echoing in the house.

Sans got up and opened the door, staring up at the human in front of him.

“Is this the home of Asgore Dreemurr?”

“Yeah, but him and Frisk are sleeping. I’m Sans.”

He looked through a few sheets that he had before looking back up.

“You’re on the list...so I can tell you. May I...come in?”

“Is it Alphys and Mettaton?”

The officer started for a second, before nodding.

“You better come in then. I’ll get coffee.”

 

Frisk was woken from their dreamless sleep by mumbling coming from downstairs. They slipped out of their room and began silently padding down the stairs. They were in the shadows still, keeping out of sight. From here they could hear the sound of Asgore’s sobbing and Sans calming words. They peered more into the room, just into the light, and gazed in horror at what was on the table. There lied a shattered set of glasses and a white heart on the table. no. no. No. NO.

Frisk started hyperventilating as they stared at the items. Not them too. Asgore, Sans and theirself couldn’t be all that was left. They couldn’t. They slid down the wall, breath still sliding in and out too fast. They couldn’t focus. They heard background noises of concern but none of it pierced through their panic that was coursing through their veins. The wanted to scream. They wanted to cry. They wanted to curl up. They wanted to run. They wanted to hide. Too many dead. Too many people. They curled up even further, slamming their hands on their head to try and block out the sound. Too much. Too much. Go away. Go away.

Suddenly they were feeling the hum of magic as they were being lifted out of the circle of people and up to their room, being set gently on the bed. Frisk latched onto Sans’ jacket and focused on their breathing. Less noise was good. Much less distracting and less crowded. Their heart was starting to slow into an acceptable rate. They flopped back on their bed, the waves of what just happened rolling off of them as they curled up around the jacket.

“Hey kid.”

Frisk made a sad noise in response and curled up more.

The skeleton moved onto the bed, brushing the strands of loose hair through his finger bones. They shot up and grabbed Sans into an almost bruising hug.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I’m sooorrry.”

“There there kid. It’s not your fault. It’ll be alright.”

Frisk continued to sob loud, unsightly sobs, that shook them to the bone. They were latched on for dear life as Sans tried to get them to calm down enough to fucking breath at least. The kid went on like this for an innumerable amount of minutes that broke Sans heart to hear as they apologized for being sad, for being there. That maybe if they weren’t there, if they had just left Tori when she asked about getting home if all of them would be alive and well. That if they had been a good child and listened and come home and done an insurmountable amount of other things that there would be better things around.

Sans held them close and whispered truths into their ear about how they weren’t bad and that all they did was good. That they weren’t responsible for their friends deaths and that they were loved very very much. He let them cry it out into his shoulder until all that was left was hiccups and shudders and their breathing was a much more natural tone. A bit longer and he peered down to see them sleeping, tear tracks staining their red cheeks with sadness.

He set them down on the pillow, wiping their cheeks and kissing them on the forehead. He sighed before sitting up and wandering back downstairs, Asgore and the officers peering back towards him.

“Sorry about that...kid needed some space and to breathe, so I did it the only way I knew how.”

“It’s okay. You’re the only one left that understands her that deeply.”

“If I could suggest something...maybe a grief counsellor would be able to help. They were having a really bad panic attack.”

“I’m gonna have to agree. I can only help the kid so much, and they were already messed up when they came down to Underground. Any person who travelled to Ebott was but Frisk is…” Sans replied, crossing his arms.

“Frisk.” Asgore sighed, putting his head into his hands. He was so tired of this. of everything. All this death was wearing him out completely.

“A counselor of some kind will help at least.”

Sans nodded and sat down, bidding them farewell after the detail of everything had been discussed and set to ease for the moment. He patted Asgore on the shoulder and told him to lay down and go to sleep. Asgore nodded and lied down, his eyes more tired than they had been in many many years. He seemed to have aged in his grief, seeming more like the royal than he was for a long time.

Sans covered him with a blanket. smiling that the King was actually going to rest for once. The king was almost as stubborn as he was, and to get him to listen to something that was good for him showed how exhausted he was. Though Sans couldn’t blame him either. He was tired as well. Bone tired from research and timelines and Gaster and Papyrus and everything. Sans collapsed on the armchair, staring at the ceiling aimlessly, thinking of ways that he could explain what happened.

What it seemed was they had a vendetta against them, particularly to those around Frisk, who knew about Flowey. Unless that was a separate attack, though he doubted it, from Frisk’s reaction the stuffed likeness of the plant. The only thing that he could think of was that something was messing with timelines, because nothing from this time could know and do so much damage. He’d be able to research it later, but right now his bones were catching up to him, making him grow more tired than ever. The only thing he was sure of was that he would check things out in the morning, the first thing of which would be Frisk being able to visit someone they could talk to, and could help them more than he could.

 

“Please don’t make me.”

“Frisk...you know I wouldn’t be asking if I didn’t know that it would help out with you.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll be good. I promise just please don’t leave me here. Don’t let them take me away from you guys.”

“Kid, they’ll never be able to do that. I’d steal you back before they could even blink.”

“Promise.”

“Yeah, besides, this person specializes in people who are dealing with grief kid. And good grief if anyone needs it, we do.”

Frisk gave a watery laugh and smiled slightly at Sans, before turning back to the office.

“Will you...stay out here? While I do the think?”

“Of course. I won’t leave you kid.”

“Thanks Sans.”

 

Sans sat down while Frisk unsteadily sat beside them, twiddling their thumbs. They hated this waiting in rooms too. It reminded them of their blood parents and things they didn’t want to think about. Frisk shook their head and looked over to Sans, who was looking back at them.

The two were very awkwardly sitting there until Frisk heard their name called and Frisk wiggled off the chair and wandered towards the person, turning back to Sans to see a thumbs up before they disappeared into offices.

Sans slouched in the chair, his bones feeling weary and strained. He was still bone tired. Getting Frisk to actually come into the building was a huge fight, their sad expression tugging at his heartstrings the whole way. They were so scared of breaking out from their group, especially now that only it was only Frisk, Asgore, and himself left. From what they said before they got in, there was something going on with Frisk’s past and counselors...but he knew better than to prod. People climbed Ebott for a reason. And the fact that a child did it, was certainly not the best thing.

Sans popped out his phone and started texting Asgore, who had opted to stay at home and start dealing with paperwork and planning on coming forward in the media about Mettaton, even though it would be chaos with the hordes of fans. It would probably be after the funeral, in order to make sure there was enough time for mourning by those close to them. There was so much, and the police were now harassing them about protection, even if whoever was killing the monsters was obviously strong enough to kill the head of the monster royal guard, even with their magic. It seemed irrelevant. Unfortunately, it seemed that one of Mettaton’s parts was missing, a hand, and while he suspected the police could have lost it, wouldn’t it be a similar thing if someone were to take part of their friend to scare them more.

Sans played around more on their phone until the door opening symbolized Frisk’s return. They looked worn out, and a little more sad than they were before, but less scared at least, which was always a good thing. They ran up to Sans and curled up next to him, wanting to be close. Sans patted them and picked them up, carrying them piggyback style to the counter where they scheduled the next appointment. Sans waited until they were outside to take a shortcut to the ice cream parlor that Frisk loved so much.

The two grabbed their choice of frozen treats and sat down, the human snuggling as close as then could to the skeleton still. The two began to eat in silence, their bites small and awkward.

“Sans?”

“Yeah kiddo?”

“How did they…?”

“You don’t want to know.”

“Sans...I need to.”

Sans rubbed at his skull with his bony fingers. He knew that if he told, it might have a truly negative effect on them, but Frisk was a lot more mature than they looked most of the time. It was just the grief...but would it help bring closure.

“Sans.”

He looked down, the determined look crossing their face at him. He knew that spark was the thing that got them all across the underground.

“Mettaton was...slashed and dismembered. There are still bits that we haven’t found yet...And Alphys…”

“They didn’t touch her, did they?”

He looked over at Frisk, who was gripping their sweater with tight fists, shaking slightly.

“No, there wasn’t a cut on her. She...she hanged herself.”

Frisk’s fists tightened even more, shaking more obviously. The skeleton clasped his bony hand over theirs to try and staunch the shivers.

“They’ll come for you next. Then Asgore. I don’t know if they’ll come for me. I think so.”

Sans’ eye sockets widened.

“Think Sans. Tori, Pap, Undyne, Metta, but they didn’t touch Alphys. They’re repeating a timeline. Chara...Chara is here. And they’re gonna kill us all. And the worst part is we can’t even tell Asgore because that’s his kid. Chara and Asriel were his and now Chara is killing everyone and Asriel is…” Frisk hurriedly whispered, their voice growing more and more frenzied.

“Kid, if it is Chara, then I’ll make them have a bad time. Simple as that. They won’t get to you.”

“But what if they’re the reason I can’t go back…”

“What do you mean?”

“Only the person with the most determination in a timeline can cause a save or reset. I can’t anymore. Either neither of us can, or only they can. And if they can...Sans...they’ll keep coming back.”

He blinked. The notes hadn’t said anything about that. He must have died before he could put them in.

“Then I’ll just beat them so bad they’ll lose their determination.”

“That won’t happen Sans. It’s Chara of all people. You have the nightmares. You know this.”

“Kid, cheer up, you’re kinda scaring me.”

“Sans...I’m scared.”

He blinked. Frisk actually admitting like this openly was really rare. He wrapped his arms around Frisk and let them snuggle on top of his lap. They clutched hard onto the hoodie and stifled their tears into his jacket as he held them close, letting them do their thing.

“Cmon Frisk, don’t melt on me here.”

Frisk let out a shaky giggle and pulled back.

“Okay Sans.”

“I heard a certain someone was feeling down, and heard that their favorite person was feeling down, and wanted to have a jam session to cheer the both of them up. And also because Spooktunes are just not the same without them.”

Frisk’s eyes automatically lit up. They had come to adore Napstablook, or as Mettaton had called him, Blooky. The ghost was so nice, despite being shy and more often than not depressed and harsh on himself. Napstablook though was a rare sight once him, Mettaton and Shyren had gone on touring. The three were quite the act, despite the other twos’ shy demeanors.

“I get to see Blook!” Frisk cheered, their mood immediately brightening up a bit. At least Napstablook wasn’t dead yet. Mettaton would have been happy that his cousin survived this long. Sans smiled at Frisk’s joy, ruffling their hair.

“We’re going over there after you finish your ice cream, so eat up kid. Just don’t freeze up on me.”

“I won’t Sans! Thank you so much!”

Frisk began to gobble down the ice cream, which by now had softened significantly, making it more cold soup that ice, but that’s what happens sometimes.

 

After Frisk had finished, the two made their way to Nabstablook’s home, Frisk smiling a lot more on the way. Sans didn’t know much about the history with Napstablook and Frisk, but it must have been long than theirs, even if it wasn’t as close.

The house wasn’t hard to spot. The blue house next to the pink home was quite obvious that Blooky and Mettaton. Frisk scampered up the stairs, almost tripping twice and knocked on the door politely. The door opened and there was the slightly blue ghost, headphones on looking sad.

“Oh...hey there.”

Frisk launched themself at the ghost, holding him close and smiling that they were still the music loving, slightly sad ghost that they knew and loved.

“Frisk...are you okay?”

“Yeah...I’m just really glad to see you again.”

Frisk pulled back and smiled. Their smile was sadder than usual, but it was still Frisk.

“Come on in guys…”

“I’m gonna go to Grillby’s and catch up on some reading, is it okay if I leave Frisk with you?”

Frisk’s smile fell for a second, before they plastered it back on. He knew Frisk was nervous, but they needed to chill with Napstablook and he had to do a little more research to try on Frisk’s Chara Theory now.  If it was true, then he would have to talk to Asgore about it. He knew it would kill the king, but when it came to Frisk, he would understand.

“Yeah...it’s fine.”

“I’ll give you a call later, or you give me one?”

“Okay Sans. See you later!”

Frisk scampered into the house and out of San’s sight quickly, leaving him and Napstablook staring at each other.

“Take care of the kid, okay? She’s had a hard time.”

“Oooh...okay. I’ll try.”

Sans smiled and waved goodbye, before vanishing into one of his shortcuts, landing outside of Grillby’s.

 

The skeleton wandering inside, greeting his friends as they called before hopping onto his favorite barstool. The flaming bartender slid a bottle of ketchup down, which Sans immediately grabbed and took a swig from.

“Thanks.”

Grillby nodded and went back to polishing his glasses, which he seemed to do a little too often.

Sans started thinking and trying to pull the pieces together. If it was Chara, then they weren’t killing all of the monsters. Maybe they were after making Frisk suffer. That would make sense. They knew they couldn’t be as conspicuous or they’d simply continue to die and die and die. The human world was filled with too many people with guns for that to happen. Killing only the monsters close to Frisk that would hurt them the most...would make sense for a bloodthirsty killer like Chara.

Frisk was right though, trying to convince Asgore of Chara would be near impossible. Chara was his kid. And that his kid was not only back from the dead, but bend on killing them? There was not a snowball’s chance in Hotland that would work. Not without some strick fact to back it up. But that would basically mean telling him most of everything, and he knew Frisk would violently reject it. Well...as violently as a pacifist could.

He pulled out the notebook and began flipping through it. It used to have more notes on the timeline, and resets, but nowadays it had more information about the current events, trying to link up people and things, and trying to figure out what happened. The knife wounds on all of the bodies was consistent with Frisk’s theory. Chara had the most experience with a knife. He knew that from experience. He touched his ribs, feeling them through his shirt to make sure there wasn’t a scratch on them.

He swigged down the ketchup again. He wished almost that he could order something stronger. Strong enough to forget the blank stare of Papyrus when he was dead. The blood that was on the floor from Undyne, and the pictures of Alphys hanging herself. The fact that their world was crumbling around them and at any moment it looked like Frisk was going to break down and just give up.  But he had to keep his guard up and walk you home later.

So Sans slumped back over the notes and formulating plans and variances in the timelines. He used to enjoy this kind of thing but now…

Science wasn’t as fun when everyone was dead.

 

Frisk bounded into the room. Nabstablook’s house had gotten a total makeover, probably a gift from Mettaton. Or an insistence. Mettaton only wanted the best for Napstablook and it always made Frisk smile when they saw the two of them.

Not Anymore.

Frisk frowned and sat on the couch, curled up slightly. Napstablook sat down next Frisk.

“Do you want to listen to some music?”

Frisk nodded, looking over at Napstablook and smiling kindly at him kindly. Napstablook shifted over to the stereo which was connected to his computer and started up some music.

Frisk started swaying to the beat. Frisk always loved Napstablook’s music, even if people like Woshua and Aaron thought it was creepy. Frisk curled up happily on the couch, humming along to the music.

“Are you hungry?”

“Napsta, I can’t, remember? I’m not a ghost.”

“Oh…yeah…I’m sorry.”

“If you want though, we can do your family tradition though.”

“With lying on the floor and feeling like garbage?”

“Yeah, if you want to.”

“Sure.”

The two lied down and closed their eyes, their faces peaceful.

Feeling like garbage. Wasn’t that what they were constantly doing nowadays. Their friends were dying. They were helpless to stop it. They were hurting and watching each other being killed. Frisk had already killed their friends so many times over. Not Frisk. Chara. Frisk shook their head lightly. They were really garbage, truly trash and absolutely a mess. Worthless, hopeless, helpless. They couldn’t help their friends. They couldn’t help their family. They couldn’t even help themself. They could stop Chara then. How could they stop Chara now? This timeline would be ruined like the rest. There was no happy ending for Frisk. They curled up, their hands covering their eyes in a sob. They weren’t alright. They weren’t good. They were the furthest thing from it.

Napstablook tried rousing them out of their panic, curling around Frisk with their incorporeal body.

“Frisk. You’re okay.”

After a bit of coaxing, Frisk stopped crying and calmed down, sitting back on the couch with Napstablook. The two were sitting there in a tense silence, Napstablook not knowing what to say to Frisk, Frisk for feeling guilty over burdening Napstablook with their outburst and over the space left by Mettaton.

“Napstablook?”

“Yeah.”

“Can you…ever forgive me?”

“For what?”

“For Mettaton.”

“You didn’t…do anything wrong with my cousin. He told me…on the phone that you might think you did…but you didn’t.”

“How do you know?”

“Because he was your friend…like I am.”

“Thank you so much Blooky.”

“Of course. You’ve….helped me so much…It’s the least I can do.”


	10. Chapter Nine: Help in Different Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk doesn't like medicine, doesn't like their "presents" and doesn't like their friends changing.

Frisk frowned at the floor as they sat in the pharmacy, their nose curled up in disdain at the smell in the air. It reminded them of a hospital, sickly and awful. They shot Sans with a stubborn and unhappy look. His pupils peering back at them with a slight glow to them.

“Don’t give me that look kid.”

Frisk glared at them even more, their frown more and more evident as was their pouting nature. They hated that the person they talked to decided to shove them full of crazy pills and sleeping pills. Frisk wasn’t crazy. Frisk could sleep okay as long as they had San’s jacket. Frisk didn’t need their blend of magical maracas to be back to their normal self. They just needed…something.

“Kiddo, c’mon. I’m sure It’ll help out somehow.”

“Full of it.”

“Look, let’s just try it. It can’t do too much harm can it. And it’d be nice if it helped you out, in any of the slightest ways kid.”

“Not crazy.”

“No, but depressed? And let’s face it, you and I both will never be right in the head.”

“Don’t need.”

“Yeah you do kid, and so do I eventually.”

“Frisk Dreemurr?”

Sans stood up and paid for the medicine, Frisk following slowly, the apathetic look stuck on their face. Frisk looked so sour that it almost seemed like it wasn’t Frisk. They were never this stubborn of upset about anything. The fact that they were spoke lengths about how much Frisk hated this kind of thing. Made sense with how the kid professed their dislike of having to see a counselor in the first place.

 

Later that night Frisk frowned as they stared at the medicine in their hand looking at the nonexistent person in the mirror.

“This won’t make you go away. And I still won’t be able to sleep. And everyone will still be dead.”

The reflection of Asriel stared at Frisk, his sad, coal colored spheres. His white fur was mussed in the most scraggly manner. He looked distressed, and sad. But Frisk couldn’t help someone that wasn’t there. They couldn’t help anyone. Not even this saddened vision of Asriel.

Frisk gulped down the pills, looking back into the mirror. Asriel was still there. He normally would have gone away already. Frisk shrugged and exited. Apparently they were crazy enough to see Asriel. Or close enough to death. Either way.

Frisk lumbered into their room, flopping onto their bed. Today had been hard, talking to the person and then being forced to get medicine. They had even almost fought with Sans today over the medicine. Frisk groaned and flipped over, sliding on Sans’ jacket. Hopefully even with the sleeping pills it’d keep away the nightmares. Frisk curled up, letting the warmth of their bed and the jacket lull them into sleep.

 

Sans peaked in through the door. Frisk was out. Looks like their more lively attitude today mixed with the medicine knocked their lights out. Sans smiled at the child, who was curled up, still wearing his jacket. Their face was smooth, surprisingly peaceful. They looked so peaceful. He grabbed the blanket, which was still at the end of the bed and tucked it around them

“Sweet dreams Kiddo.”

 

Frisk dutifully took the medicine for few days, after which they got sent home early. The medicine was making their stomach hurt and twist in circles, as if they would throw up. They couldn’t even make sense of moving at night the first few nights, which was very unusual and scaring for Frisk, setting them into a panic attack the first night it happened. Sans had spent a good hour calming Frisk down after that, and making sure they didn’t puke. Frisk didn’t like that feeling at all.

Frisk blinked as they arrived at their home. There was a bright yellow envelope, with their name printed on it. No return address was give, just simply the large and obnoxious sight of the yellow. Frisk brought it and the rest of the mail inside the home. Setting the mail on the counter, Frisk took the yellow envelope and sat at the kitchen table.

Frisk stared at the offending object with caution. It looked so similar to the Flowey plush doll that they’d been sent. What if it was something similar to that? But at the same time, it could be something important. Frisk stared at it with sad eyes before they were filled with Determination and ripped the envelope open.

Their nose was immediately assaulted with the sweet scent of Toriel’s butterscotch-cinnamon pie. It made Frisk’s eyes water with tears of nostalgia mixed with sadness. But why would it smell like Toriel’s pie? Frisk turned the envelope over and gave it a gentle pat. From it tumbled a clump of white that scattered on impact with the table. Frisk immediately backpedaled. That’s why it smelled so…

Frisk scampered up the stairs, barely making it to the toilet before wrenching violently. Why would anyone do that? Honestly, it had to be Chara, to torture them like this. The thought of Toriel being in pain and bleeding white Chara cut off the precious soft fur made another mouthful of bile make its way into the toilet. Frisk gasped, hot tears streaking down their even hotter face, short cross sobs that hurt their voice. Frisk waited for a few moments, until the feeling in their stomach calmed down before rinsing out their mouth, brushing so hard that they scraped their gums several times.

Frisk curled up in the corner of the bathroom. They hated the feeling of throwing up. They hated that someone hated the sweet, kind, amazing Toriel so much to cut off her precious fur and kill her. Frisk knew that they were going to bother them by doing this. By having just touched something suspicious, but Frisk knew that they needed someone here. They needed someone like Toriel. Someone kind and gentle and caring. Frisk scrounged their phone from their pocket and gripped it tight as it rang.

“Hey Kiddo, what’s up?”

“Sans…I…I need some help.”

“What’s wrong?”

Frisk couldn’t hold back a sniffle. Not again.

“I can’t…I-Toriel and…”

“I’ll take a shortcut kid see you soon.”

“Thank you.”

They heard the tone and curled back up into a ball, waiting for the familiar voice. Frisk still felt sick to their stomach, wanting nothing more that to throw up more until they couldn’t think of what was on the kitchen table. Just the thought of ever eating butterscotch cinnamon pie made them want to gag more. But Frisk knew they had nothing left to throw up, and getting more worked up and gagging would only upset Sans worse. They had already called him and drew him away from whatever he was doing and were making him come home and god they were putting him through loophole after loophole all for their sake. When they were nothing but trouble.

They curled up tighter, wanting to just disappear. Cold hands touched their cheeks, making their face shoot up. Standing there was a concerned skeleton. Frisk shot up and wrapped their tiny overly warm hands around him.

“Kid, what happened?”

“Wasn’t feeling good. Came h-home early. Saw the envelope and t-thought it might be a clue and it was…oh god Sans. It was her fur. They took her fur, probably while she was still alive Sans. And I know it’s hers. It s-smells like butterscotch cinnamon pie and snails and home. And Someone did that to her. Oh my god Sans.”

“There there kiddo. It’s okay. I’ll get rid of it and you won’t have to look at it ever again. It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

Frisk broke into scared sobs, hating the thought of bothering Sans in any sense. They were so relieved that they were even being helped. They didn’t deserve it, but It still made them feel safe in a sense, being curled up and considered.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-“

“It’s okay Frisk. You know better now. We just have to move forward from this.”

When Frisk had finally calmed down they rubbed their eyes and stared at the skeleton, smiling a watery smile.

“Why don’t you head to your room kiddo? I’ll go downstairs and clean up, and then we can have some hot dogs and cats.”

“Kay Sans.”

Frisk stumbled off to their room and closed the door lightly, leaving Sans in the bathroom, who made his way down to the kitchen table, where the fur still laid. Sans used his power to grab a dustpan and sweep it up into the trash. He didn’t even want to touch the stuff that used to be attached to such a dear friend. The scent of butterscotch and cinnamon still hanging off of it. No wonder Frisk broke down. Whoever did it was sick, that’s for sure.

He made his way back upstairs after hiding the envelope. After all, he’d need to double check it to see if anything with it fit the Chara description. Even if it would basically be Chara in an alternative Frisk’s body. Shaking off these thoughts, he plopped down on the bed, next to the bundle covers that was boud to be Frisk, leaning up against the wall and the head of their bed.

He handed them a hot dog from their jacket, watching as the thin hand darted out and took it, nibbling lightly on it. He knew their stomach might still be doing twists and turns, so he didn’t say anything, just simply turning forward.

“Kid, let us know if anything else shows up please. And don’t open it. It might be something…”

“Like this.”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“And I promise to be right there with you kid.”

“Thanks Sans. I know how much you hate making promises.”

“For you kid? It’s easier.”

 

The next few weeks were more difficult than anything ye. Frisk had stopped going to school after that incident, it being obvious that even with the child’s accelerated learning rate that they just weren’t able to focus in the school. Asgore understood and enrolled Frisk into online lessons, even if the social interaction of school was something Frisk needed.

Frisk became even more jumpy than usual. After the Toriel incident, they seemed to jump out of their skin at the slightest surprise. It distressed Sans, who made a point of telling the counselor’s assistant. They had retorted that it took about six weeks for the medicine to kick in, and that they’d make adjustments as needed. Which made Sans worry even more.

They also were awake more at night, which led to more late night conversations with Sans and a better understanding of how they worked. Which led to Sans and Frisk’s relationship being better. The two being similar enough that they were both able to help each other in the nights where sleep eluded both of them completely. Even if wasn’t the healthiest that they stayed up to hours far beyond what they should be.

Sans was…busy to say the least. He worked in his lab, analyzing a way to stop the anomaly. He was also looking into ways to track the traces, particularly that of the mail.

There were more packages, each of them opened and reported, though not by Frisk. There was a bone fragment from Papyrus that made Sans hole up in his room for a good week. Frisk went in and talked to him several times a day, and on the final day didn’t come out until Sans did.

Undyne’s eye patch was next, flecks of blood dotting the black leather. Asgore had cried when he felt the leather beneath his claws, Frisk clinging onto him for dear life, trying to comfort him.

The following package was one of Mettaton’s eyes. Frisk had screamed for a good half a minute over that, the oil flaking off the metal and fine wires that were ripped and frayed. The next week, even when they did sleep with Sans’ jacket, they whimpered about eyes, their own contorted into scared and scrunched slits. Sans decided not to make eye puns for a good long while after that.

The last package was the most recent, only a few days before. The plastic head had tumbled out of a box, the bright painted eyes staring forward, the smile fouled with what looked like red paint dripping down from the mouth. There went Mew Mew Kissie Cutie.

Sans was getting more worried day by day. Frisk was closing up, more scared than ever. He even heard them talking to someone, though when he pushed, Frisk clammed right up, their face covered by their hair, the blank look reminding him of when they were first meeting Undyne. He hated that look. He had given them space after that, letting them cool off before talking again.

They were starting to panic more around him though as well. Part of that might just be things happening the way they were. They were probably worried about Sans being next, as their calculations played out.It would make sense. As well, Frisk was getting more and more unstable, and they were probably freaked out with that. Not to mention Frisk was getting older, and probably towards the weird human transition thing they talked about in those parenting books Toriel had bought when they started doing research for Frisk’s birthday. Sans felt a shiver go down his spine. Toriel had set the book down and screeched for a good two minutes with a red face that stood against her white fur brilliantly. If it was bad enough for Tori to make that kind of reaction, he didn’t want to even think about it. Either way he knew one thing. He couldn’t afford not to care anymore.

 

Frisk stared at Sans over a book of fairy tales that Asgore got them a long time ago. Sans was acting so…differently. He was keeping busy, taking an active part in cleaning and cooking. Even running some of the errands for Asgore. It just seemed so unlike him. He wasn’t proactive. Sans was supposed to keep the same. With his wide smile and steady stream of puns and his easy going nature that seemed to just go with the flow. It was disturbing to see him like this. Add that to his lack of sleep and it was a wonder that Sans hadn’t fallen flat on his face yet.

Sans looked at Frisk confused, his eyes wide. Frisk shook their head and shoved their nose back into the book, watching from the corner of their eye as Sans shrugged and went back to cleaning. Him and Asgore were getting along as well, the two cajoling over jokes sometimes, sharing looks that Frisk knew they weren’t going to understand, at that it was probably about them. They closed the book and swiftly made their way upstairs, a little more loudly than usual. It wasn’t like them, but they didn’t quite care right now.

Frisk buried their face in the pillow and let out a frustrated noise that reminded them of a growl almost. They didn’t want Sans to change. He wasn’t supposed to change. He was always supposed to be Sans. Sans is Sans is Sans. Even across countless timelines, Sans was always the same, always the one out of them that had any idea. And now he seemed less like himself and more distant than ever. Maybe they had pushed him too far.

The thought made Frisk pause. That would explain it. Sans was already hurting enough as it was. He had lost everyone, all over again. Even if it wasn’t them this time, it was still caused by them, more than likely. They had on top of that leaned on Sans so much. Even when Papyrus died, they had clung to Sans like a fucking security blanket. Like they were haunting him, looking for any sign of hope and meanwhile sucking the life out of him.

Frisk nodded and decided they would stop relying so much on the friendly skeleton. Maybe it would help him go back to normal, even if it meant an only a few more good (bad) puns. Frisk grabbed the blue jacket that was folded up on the seat by the window. It had lost the smell of ketchup and magic and dry bones. It was barely Sans’ anymore, and he looked so barren without it. That might be part of it. Frisk peered into the hall, the jacket bundled in their arms. Sans was nowhere to be seen, which made Frisk’s work easier at least. They scampered over to his room, fearful of the skeleton’s glance at what they were doing. He’d be concerned and probably tell them not to bother and it’d make him act even weirder than normal and make them worry more and the situation would just get worse. Plus even if they still had permission to go into Sans’ room, it was something else to actually do it.

Frisk scampered to the door and opened it, their eyes widening in shock as they peered within.

It. Was. Clean.

No trash tornado. No sock collection. His pet rock was well fed with sprinkles, resting on a new desk. His bed was actually made. Made. It screamed in their mind that even Sans’ room, his sanctuary, was this pristine. They laid the jacket on the bed and quickly back pedaled out of there, closing the door lightly. They then made the mad dash to their room, shoving their door closed with haste before flinging themselves onto the bed. They hoped they wouldn’t regret it. If it helped out Sans at all, they wouldn’t. However, it may be too late. A clean room was so far from Sans…

Frisk shook their head. No. It was okay. They’d be okay. All of them. Frisk flipped over and stared up at the ceiling with Determination

 

Sans stared at the ceiling. Even with his jacket back, sleep was eluding him yet again. It seemed like it would never be that simple. But the fact that Frisk gave him back the jacket was kind of…disturbing. They had trouble even getting to sleep most nights, and now handing him this? Were they saying they didn’t need it? Or him? Or that they thought he needed it more? He didn’t know. It was weird and odd and made him more confused and tired. He was more tired than ever to be honest. Actually working was hard and tiring and draining. It was more of a pain than anything.

A muffled noise echoed from the hallway. Sans sat up and turned towards it. It was certainly not what he expected. Everyone was supposed to be asleep. Then It hit him. Frisk. He opened the door and peered into the hall. There was little small and light noises coming from down the hall towards Frisk’s room. He sighed internally, then prepared for the worst as he opened the door and peered into the room. Frisk had their face in the pillow, trying to muffle noises. Their hands were white from the pressure they were putting into it.

“Frisk.”

They didn’t respond, their body still shaking violently, the scrawnly limbs looking even more fragile.

“Frisk?”

They were shaking even more violently than before.

Sans padded towards the bed and laid his hand on their shoulder lightly. Light enough that he’d be able to tell if they didn’t want it there.

“Frisk.”

The shaking began to subside slightly, the shudders less violently. They stopped after a bit and looked up at him.

“Sorry.”

Sans winced. Their voice was so cracked and dry. It sounded like it hurt.

“It’s okay kiddo. Wanna talk about it.”

Frisk shook their head violently, their bangs covering their eyes.

“Stop. Kid. I know something’s wrong. Might as well…spill your guts.”

Frisk gave a harsh and watery laugh before tears made their way searing down their face. They started to shake again.

Sans wrapped his arms around them as they began to sob in earnest.

“I’m sorry for being such a burden. I shouldn’t be leaning on you this much.”

“What do you mean kiddo?”

“You’ve changed. You clean. You make less jokes. You do a lot more. And You just keep changing and I’ve been leaning on you and I leaned on you when Papyrus died and when Tori died and everyone else and you were already hurting enough. And I just kept…going. And I’m sorry I was so selfish. So please…be Sans again.”

“Kid..it’s not your fault. I was trying to you know…be more responsible? Less lazy? Like Pap was always harking on he.  But if I’d have known that it’d make you worry, I wouldn’t have. Doing a lot is hard. But kid, don’t ever be afraid to lean on me, okay? I’m here for you, anytime of day. I love you kiddo.”

Frisk nodded, wiping away their tears.

“Now c’mon kiddo, my jacket’s in my room and we both need some sleep.”

“Thanks Sans.”

“Of course kiddo. Love you. Love you too.”

 

 


	11. Author Note: Please Read

Okay, First of all, I want to apologize.   
Within this past semester at school, it's been really hectic since I entered my study abroad program. I'm actually going to the country in September, and it's a really big step towards full independence for me. I've had a job, classes, and practicum to work around, so I'm sorry.   
I have everything outlined, have since from the beginning, but I'm thinking about giving this story a complete revamp that it deserves, but I want to know if you guys would like me to revamp it before or after I finish up the story. I could write up everything and post it and go back to updating each chapter with better, bigger versions, or I could start revamping now and work on writing the last few chapters on the side. The choice is up to you guys, and what my schedule will allow, as I need a job again to keep on supporting my dreams.   
Thank you all for all of your support, I truly appreciate it from the bottom of my heart.   
Mini


End file.
